Kagome's Life With Inuyasha
by ShadowLoverGirl1314
Summary: Kagome was on her way from school when she goes home to find Inuyasha in her room.What is he doing there? This story is rated for rape and violence.YYH crossover in later chapters.
1. The Wild Full Demon Inuyasha

Notice: This Chapter has a rape in it so don't read it if you dont want to. 

Kagome was on her way home from school thinking constantly about Inuyasha.For some reason she liked Inuyasha better than she thought.She swore she would never say the word "sit" again.She ran to her house and when all the lights were out and no one was home she felt kind of scared.She was in this situation before and the worst is yet to happan.She locked every door in the house and ran in her room.But when she turned to lock the door a deep and scary voice from behind spoke to her. " I'V been waiting for you Kagome ". She turned around then breathed calmly again.It was only Inuyasha.But wait, something was not right about him.Inu- Inuyasha. Kagome said his name in a silent whisper.Inuyasha had his head down so she coulden't see his face.Kagome took two steps toward him." Kagome, pull down the shades to the window." " Why Inuyasha." " Just do it." Feeling fear she pulled down the shades.She decided to go and sit by him.Then thats when it happaned.He grabbed her and threw her on the bed behind him.But he was careful not to hurt her.He thought a soft bed would not hurt her.Hey Inuyasha watch it!!! Then quickly moved to where she was and his face was revealed.He had large fangs and his eyes were blood red.Hey what happaned to you Inuyasha? Inuyasha diden't say a word.He gently moved down to Kagome and kissed her on the lips.Kagome,who almost had a heart attack jumped and felt like her body weighed a ton.Was there a reason he was acting like this.Duhh!!! It was because he was a full demon and he had no control.But it was Inuyasha right? Was the half demon she loved still there,or was he going to take it as far as he could go? Inuyasha?!? Be quiet Kagome.Close your eyes and picture whatever makes you happy and let me do this. Inuyasha said calmly.Your right Kagome. HUH? Inuyasha are you ok? This is not the perfect place to be. Inuyasha said and took Kagome back to the feudal era.Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome and took her to a place she had never been before.He took her near some hot springs.Inuyasha found an opening of a giant cave.It was like a large gym same size.He took her in and put her down gently.Then he took off his shirt and decided to lay down on the cave floor with Kagome.He hugged her desparately.Kagome looked at Inuyasha and noticed that he was no longer wearing the necklace. " Hey Inuyasha,what happaned to your necklace." " I ripped it off."Theres no need for it anyway.Now Kagome knew she had to be dreaming.Uhhhhhh Inuyasha, Kagome asked fear building up inside her.What? Why did you kiss me? I thought you would never ask.He climbed on top of her and said because I love you.Then he took his hands and ripped Kagome shirt to pieces.INUYASHA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! Her bra was all she had left to cover herself.He ripped it off as well.Kagome don't be so scared.THats easy for you to say!!!! He ripped her skirt off and her panties.He took his pants off.Kagome look at me.Kagome looked and got rewarded with a naked Inuyasha.Kagome started screaming and screaming because she knew Inuyasha was going to rape her.He just let her scream.She struggled to get free but to no advail.He bent low and crawled up inside her.She screamed and cried her head off.INuyasha no!!! PLEASE STOP!!LISTEN TO ME!!!!! He started moveing up and down.Then he bit her neck leaving two holes. OUCH!!! INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF VAMPIRE!!!??? When he was finished he lay beside Kagome and fell asleep.Before Kagome passed out she tried to get as far away from Inuyasha as she could.She got dressed and tried to crawl her way out.But she only made it to the entrance before she did pass out.When Inuyasha woke up he found himself stripped naked.He put his clothes on and thought to himself where am I and what am I doing in a cave.Then he could have swore he heard Kagome crying.Kagome? Inu- Inuyasha? He walked to her and said your clothes are shreaded what happaned? Then he noticed how badly hurt she was.He tried to help her up.Can you walk on your own? N-No.She jumped when he tried to touch her.Kagome whats wrong? Kagome looked into his golden eyes.No sign of fangs or red eyes.Then he looked at the mark on her neck.Kagome,did I- He cut himself off.Yes Kagome said as she started crying.Did I rape you? Kagome nodded.His eyes saddened and his heart was weak.I dont remember any of it.He hugged her how could I have done such a terrible thing to you? Its ok Inuyasha.Kagome said still crying.Kagome theres something you should know.That mark on your neck is a sign that you are my mate.He picked her up and carried her to the hot springs.He put her down softly seeing that she was already hurt.Kagome take your clothes off and climb into the hot springs.He watched her take off her clothes with a serious look on his face.He saw bloody scratches all over her body.Inuyasha got in with his clothes on.He thought Kagome had seen enough.He put his arms around her in a comforting way.He said he was sorry a million times and everytime Kagome forgave him.Kagome.....Do you want to go to your time or stay here? I want to stay with you.Inuyasha,never leave me.Im not going to leave you.It was getting late so he picked Kagome up and took her to Kaedes.Kaede got Kagome some clothes to wear.Inuyasha slept with Kagome on the far side of the room.They all had a comfortable sleep with the fire in the middle.Sango was resting on Mirokus shoulder with Kilala on her lap.Shippo was sleeping by hiself on the otherside of the fire.Kagome was really happy with Inuyasha.


	2. Kouga's Realization

The next morning,Sango was the first to wake up.She slipped past Miroku and the others and out the door.She started thinking to herself about what has happaned in the past and how she met Miroku. 

" It's true,I really do love Miroku." She said out loud. Tears were streaming down her face.She tried not to cry,but that she had no control over.She heard footsteps behind her.She did not want whoever it was to see her cry.So she put her face in her hands and continued to cry silently.

" Sango, what's wrong." Miroku said softly. He looked at her with sad eyes.He hated to see a girl cry.

I can't tell him why im crying. She thought.She turned away from him.

" Sango want to go for a walk? " Miroku asked trying to be happy.

Sango nodded.So they walked through the woods.When they were at the sacred tree, Miroku stopped and looked at Sango.

Miroku put his hands on each of her shoulders. " Sango, I heard what you said." Miroku said with a serious face.

" HUH." Sango said really confused. " What?." " Miroku, I don't understand, what did you hear?" She had stopped crying for the time being.

" Well.... Um, forget about that." Miroku said. " Um....Sango, what I want to tell you is I.......love.......you." Miroku said with his face as red as a tomado.

Sango's heart was racing so fast she thought she might die. " Did I hear right Miroku?" Did you just say you loved me?" Sango asked with her face red.

Miroku did not say a word about that subject.He just had his head turned toward the sacred tree. " Let's go Sango." Miroku said. " The others might be looking for us." He said with his voice trembling.

" Yes Miroku." Sango agreed as she went along with him.  
As they walked back to Kaede's, Sango felt as if there was something she had to say back to Miroku.But when she tried to speak,it would not come out.So she gathered up all of her courage and tried to speak with Miroku.

" Miroku?" She asked.  
" What is it Sango?" He said still looking like he was mad.

" I wanted to say that....I love you too!" She stopped and started crying again.She was scared of what he might say or do to her.

" It's ok Sango." "We will be together." Miroku said.  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome had already woke up.

Inuyasha was talking to Kagome asking her if she wants to go back to her own time to tell her mom what had happaned yesterday.She said no and so they sat outside under a tree.

" Kagome, your alright with this right." Inuyasha asked unsure.

" Yeah I guess im alright." Kagome replyed still flinching everytime Inuyasha spoke.

She's not okay. Inuyasha thought as he looked at her.

" Well, I do feel kind of sick." Kagome said.

" Is there anything I can get for you?" Inuyasha asked.

" No Inuyasha, but a bath would be nice." Kagome said.

" Ok then I will take you back to the hot springs." Inuyasha said.

" Really, you would do that for me?" Kagome asked.

" Yeah sure, uhhhhhh Kagome, do you trust me?"

" Yeah Inuyasha, I do because yesterday I knew you had to no control over yourself." " It was like you were not even there." Kagome said.

Inuyasha picked her up and headed over to the hot springs.When he got there he set her down and let her take a bath.He started to leave when she called his name.

" Inuyasha, please stay with me." Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha turned around. " You mean you actally don't care if I watch you?!" Inuyasha said unsure if he should.

" No, besides your forgeting you already seen me yesterday." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

" I thought you might still be scared." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha has no idea. she thought. When she was finished,she put her clothes back on and Inuyasha took her back to the others.

" Oh and just where have you two been?" Miroku asked in his perverted way.

" Why would you care!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Yeah Kagome tell us where did Inuyasha take you!!!" Shippo asked.

" um....no where Shippo." Kagome said.

" Hey, I reconize that look,did you do something to Kagome you were not suposed to?" Miroku asked.

Then a few minutes later the monk was running for his life because he opened his mouth and asked Inuyasha that question.

" Pervert!!!" "He just had to open his mouth!" Sango said angry.

" This is so old." Kagome yelled.

Then there was a big strong wind an a tornado coming their way.

" Oh No!!!" Kagome said as a Kouga came out of the tornado.She had the mark on her neck covered so he woulden't kill her too bad.

" Hi Kagome." Kouga said really sweet.

" Um...... Hi Kouga, how are you?" Kagome asked him trying to hide the big secret because she knew Kouga liked her and if he found out she now belonged to Inuyasha who knows what might happan.

" Me oh im fine, your hiding something, what's wrong?" Kouga asked getting really suspicious.

" Nothing im fine Kouga, look I honestly think you should go before-." Kagome cut herself off.

" Before what Kagome?" He asked getting angry.

" GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SCAWNY WOLF!!!" Inuyasha yelled jumping in front of Kagome.

" Out of the way mutt!!!" Kouga yelled back.

" KAGOME'S MINE NOW!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

" What's that!?" Kouga yelled.

" You heard me!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Im the one who claimed her as mine!!!!" Kouga yelled.

" Too late!" Inuyasha said.

Kouga moved really fast behind Inuyasha and grabed Kagome and off he went.Kouga took Kagome to a place inuyasha would never find her.

" Kagome what happaned?" Kouga asked very worried.

" Sorry Kouga, I can't tell you." Kagome said.

" And why not?!" Kouga asked.

" Because you would kill me." Kagome said.

" No I woulden't Kagome." Kouga said.

" You don't understand Kouga." Kagome said in a low voice.

Kouga took her shoulders roughly making her look at him.She flinched at his touch and backed away quickly.

" Kagome........" Kouga said in a hurt voice. " What did he do to you!?!?" Asked Kouga.

Kagome did not answer.

" Kagome I want an answer now!!!" Kouga yelled.

" Im just not feeling very well." Kagome said.

What's wrong why doesn't she trust me?!? I can't even touch her without her backing up!!! While Kouga was in dream world Kagome tried to sneak off.But he ran and caught her.

" Ouch!!!" Kagome said ribbing her neck.

" Kagome, what's wrong with you!!!" Kouga yelled. " What did he do to you!?!" Kouga screamed again.

Kouga grabbed her again and fought with Kagome trying to lower that part of her shirt so he could see her neck.He over powered Kagome and the mark was revealed.Kouga gasped as he seen the mark Inuyasha had put on her yesterday.Kouga then forced Kagome down on the ground.

I have to find out what else he did to her. Kouga thought.

He pulled off her shirt and stared in horror at all of the bloody scratches.He put her shirt back on her.

" I WILL KILL HIM!!!!!!" Kouga screamed.

" Kouga no!!!" Kagome yelled. "It was not his fault!!!" Kagome cried.

" Ok Kagome I will listen to you.......I WILL NEVER LET HIM AROUND YOU AGAIN!!!" Kouga screamed.

Kagome stayed with Kouga and his wolves.But when Kouga thought she was asleep he went to sleep.She tried to sneak out.She felt sick anyway she had to get out of there.She ran until Kouga tackled her from behind.

" No way Kagome!" Kouga yelled.

She flinched again and struggled to break free.

" Kouga let me go I don't feel very well!!!" Kagome cried.

At that he let her go.She jumped up and started running again.Of course he followed to make sure she was okay.Kagome ran up on a hill and got very sick.She cried through half of it.Kouga heard her get sick just as he started to turn around, so he ran up the hill in the woods to where she was.

" Kagome are you alright?" Kouga asked in panic.

For a second Kagome was in his arms before she jumped up in another bush and got sick again.It was five minutes later before she came back out of the bush.Her heart was racing so fast and she knew it was not normal.She had become very ill.She hoped it was all because of Inuyasha and not something else because if it was something else she would have problems.

" Kagome are you going to be ok?" Kouga asked very worried.

" I don't know!" Kagome cried.

" Is there anything I can get you kagome?" Kouga asked calmly.

" Water please." Kagome said.

" Sure I will be right back." Kouga hurried off.

"What's going on with me?" Kagome asked herself.

" Here Kagome drink this." Kouga said as he offered her water.

After that was all over, they went back inside and slept well.The next day Kouga kept watching Kagome.That is until Inuyasha came.

" INUYASHA!!!" Kagome started to run over to him but Kouga grabed her and held her close to him.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Kouga please let me go." She started to cry.

Kouga released her from his grip.Because he diden't want to see her cry.

" Kagome, was everything Inuyasha said true?" Sango asked.

" Huh?" Kagome looked confused.  
" About you being his well..........you know." Miroku said.

Kagome nodded.Then turned her head away from everyone. Because she knew Kouga heard that.They all left to go back to Kaede's.Kagome asked if she could talk to Inuyasha outside.They walked all the way out to the well.

" What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

" Inuyasha I got very sick last night when I was with Kouga." Kagome said.

" I wonder if........." Inuyasha started.

" Yes I think I am" Kagome said.

" Inuyasha had that look again." The same sad look that day he said he was sorry.

" Inuyasha its ok don't look so sad." Kagome said trying not to hurt his feelings.

" Kagome....." He said as he hugged her.

" I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said as they embraced each other under the moonlight.

Notice: Ok that is all for now.Please send reviews.


	3. Kagome's Kiss

Kagome broke away from Inuyasha and headed back to get a good sleep.The both of them were holding hands and talking.

" Inuyasha where are we going tomarrow?" Kagome asked.

" I thought we all might have a rest." Inuyasha said.

" You mean a whole free day?!" Kagome said suprised.

" Yeah just the two of us." Inuyasha said smiling.

" I don't think I will be going back to my time for a while." Kagome said.

" HUH? Why?" Inuyasha asked.

" Because if I go back there and tell mom what happaned, I will be killed." Kagome said.

" Oh.......well Im not going to tell you to go but they might be very worried about you." Inuyasha said.

" I can't go back there no matter what." Kagome said worried.

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome.Kagome turned to look at him.She thought he looked so handsome in the pale moonlight.They got a good sleep inside Kaede's hut.The next day Sango kept on staring at Miroku constantly with sad eyes.Miroku turned to look at Sango.

" Sango, why do you look so sad?" Miroku asked.

" HUH? um...........nothing Mi- Miroku, im fine." Sango said nervously.

" Sango, if theres something you need to tell me go ahead." Miroku said.

" There's nothing to tell." Sango said looking away.

" I can tell something is wrong Sango." Miroku said stoping and suddenly looking at her.

" Miroku!!!" Sango said annoyed.

" Hey wait, maybe this will change your mind." Miroku said pulling some red roses off of a bush and giving them to Sango.

Sango took the roses and blushed. " Thank you Miroku." She said smiling.

" Your welcome Sango." Miroku said.

Sango hugged him unexpectedly.She also gave him a kiss on the cheek.Miroku hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the lips.

" Sango, will you give me a chance to be yours." Miroku asked.

" Yes Miroku, I will give you a chance." Sango said blushing.

In the meantime, Kagome was walking around outside waiting for Inuyasha to wake up.He did not sleep with her last night.He was up in a tree.

" I wish he was still wearing that sit necklace!!" Kagome said laughing.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as her laugh woke him up.He jumped down from the tree next to her.

" Hey, what's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

" Nothing." Kagome said still gigling.

" Kagome, come with me." Inuyasha said leading her into the forest.

" Ok Inuyasha, where are we going?"

" You'll see." Inuyasha said.

They went through the forest.Til Inuyasha picked her up and flew her on a mountain.He landed on the mountain and nearly gave poor Kagome a heart attack.

" Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled. "Your didn't have to land so hard." Kagome yelled again.

Inuyasha however did not say a word.He was getting pretty annoyed with Kagome's yelling when hes trying to do her a favor.

" Come on Kagome." He said grabing her arm and pulling her along.

" Ouch!!!" Kagome yelled as one of his claws scratched her.

Inuyasha growled a bit.Kagome heard him and became a little scared.

Is he going to kill me!?!? Kagome thought to herself. No Inuyasha would never hurt me on purpose. She thought relived.

" We are here Kagome." Inuyasha said.

" HUH? Where is here?" Kagome asked confused.

Then Kagome looked over the mountain at a beautiful rainbow.And then smiled so very brightly.

" Oh Inuyasha!, It's so beautiful!!!" Kagome said.

" I thought you would like it." Inuyasha said bending down to see her face.

" I love it!!!" Kagome said very happy.

" Kagome, sit down." Inuyasha ordered. Kagome sat down and Inuyasha sat down and wrapped her in his arms.

" Inuyasha......" Kagome said and looked behind her to kiss him.

Inuyasha and Kagome kissed for a moment.Inuyasha was really starting to enjoy it.He pushed her down on the ground still kissing her.Kagome rolled over on top of him and a second later they broke the kiss.Inuyasha looked up at her sweetly.She could see in his eyes that he cared of her so much.

" Kagome, are you willing to spend the rest of your life with me?" Inuyasha asked lovingly.

" Yes Inuyasha, I would love to." Kagome said.

I want to stay in this spot with Inuyasha forever. Kagome thought.

" We better head back Kagome." Inuyasha said with the still loving look.

" OK Inuyasha." Kagome said.

He picked her up and headed back to the hut.

Notice: It may seem a little short because I don't have a lot of time.Please send Reviews.I will upload the next story in a couple of days. 


	4. The Midnight Walk

When they arrived, Kagome could not sleep at all that night.She decided to go take a walk until she got tired.She tried ot to wake Inuyasha up by moving but one golden eye sprang open.Two warm arms held her in place and she could not go anywhere.She struggled to free herself from his grasp but it was no use.Inuyasha growled a bit as Kagome struggled. 

" Let me up." Kagome whispered trying not to wake the others.

" Kagome stay put." Inuyasha said.

" Inuyasha I need to go somewhere, you can come if you want." Kagome said. " I need to talk to you anyway." Kagome said in a more quiet whisper.

" Fine, but this better be important, got that Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a mad tone.

" Yes Inuyasha." Kagome said happy.

Inuyasha was outside walking around in the cool air with Kagome.Inuyasha was looking down at the ground while Kagome was looking into his eyes.Inuyasha looked to see Kagome staring at him so sadly.

" What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

" Maybe I really should not ask you." Kagome said.

" ASk me what?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

" Nothing." Kagome said.

" Kagome spit it out." Inuyasha forced.

" Ok fine.... do you still want to become a whole demon?" Kagome asked.

" Yeah I do." Inuyasha said.

" When you do, what's going to happan to me?" Kagome asked.

" Kagome......you will still be with me." Inuyasha said with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

" You mean you will still alow me to come to this era?" Kagome asked.

" Duh Kagome you already have my baby." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

" Oh yeah that is right." Kagome said with her face turning red.

Kagome was now staring into space feeling really stupid. I can't believe I forgot about the baby!!! Kagome thought. I can't believe what an idiot I am.

Kagome forgot about my child!!! Inuyasha thought. Where has she been?

" Kagome, your face is really red." Inuyasha said.

" Gee I wonder why!!!" Kagome yelled. "Um......let's just go back to the hut and get some rest." Kagome said trying to change the subject.

" Ok but if you forget again your going to have problems." Inuyasha said.


	5. Kagome's Big Rescue

The next day they got ready and moved on to see if they could find any jewel shards.They walked on the road to the next village.Yet there were no jewel shards to be found.Before they got to the village, Sesshomaru payed an unlikely visit. 

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled.

" I will have the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru demanded.

" You want the sword?" Inuyasha said taking it out. " Then you will just have to take it from me." Inuyasha said.

" Inuyasha, Sesshomaru has a jewel shard be careful!!!" Kagome yelled.

" How was that girl able to tell?" Sesshomaru said.

" Don't bring Kagome into this, your mine!" Inuyasha said.

" So tell me Inuyasha, have you claimed her yet?" Sesshomaru asked.

" That's none of your business!!!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru rushed past Inuyasha and over to Kagome.He scooped her up and started to run.

" Inuyasha help!!!! " Kagome paniced.

" KAGOME!!! " Inuyasha yelled.

" Inuyasha, go after her!!!" Sango yelled.

" We'll help!!" Miroku said.

" C'mon we have to find Kagome!!!" Shippo said.

" Inuyasha, where do you think Sesshomaru has taken her?" Miroku asked.

" Inside his castle, were else?" Inuyasha said.

" Kilala!!!" Sango shouted.

The small cat demon transformed into the big flameing kitty.Sango and Miroku jumped on Kilala and headed in that direction while Shippo was on Inuyasha's shoulder.Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree.

" They coulden't have gotten too far." Inuyasha said.

" Inuyasha, can you pick up anything?" Shippo asked.

" Yeah, I can kind of smell her." Inuyasha said.

" I sure hope Kagome's ok." Shippo said.

Meanwhile, Miroku being a pervert touched Sango again.

" Miroku, this isn't the time!!!" Sango yelled as she slapped him again.

" I was just making sure you were ok." Miroku said.

" Bad move." Myoga said.

" Don't worry Miroku, I'll be fine without your help!!!" Sango yelled.

Sesshomaru took Kagome to his castle and put her in a room with Rin.Sesshomaru put her down not too lightly.

" Ouch!!!" Kagome yelled.

" If you even try to get out I will kill you!!!" Sesshomaru said. With that he went out of the room and slamed the door.

" He could be a bit nicer!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha will come for me, I just have to give him time. Kagome thought. Kagome looked down at the cute little girl. " Hi there." Kagome said in her cheerful voice.

" Hi, my name is Rin, what is yours?" Rin asked.

" My name is Kagome." Kagome said.

Kagome and Rin both jump as Jaken walks into the room.It made Kagome very angry seeing the little green toad.

" Girl, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you." Jaken demanded.

" Inuyasha will come for me, you just wait!!!" Kagome screamed.

" You stupid girl, Lord Sesshomaru put up a barrier and so Inuyasha won't be getting in anytime soon." Jaken said.

" I demand to see Sesshomaru now!!!" Kagome yelled.

Jaken took Kagome to see Sesshomaru.Sesshomaru turned to look at a very angry Kagome.

" Has Inuyasha claimed you yet?" Sesshomaru asked. He waited for about three minutes for an answer. " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sesshomaru said.

" KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he broke down the door and ran to Kagome. " Why did you kidnap Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

" I just wanted to see if you would come." Sesshomaru said. " I don't know how you managed to break the barrier but I don't care." Sesshomaru said. " Take her, shes yours." Sesshomaru said then left.

Inuyasha flew far away from the castle with Kagome on his back.


	6. Return Home

" Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

" What!" Inuyasha answered in his not too plesant voice.

" Why did Sesshomaru just give me back without a fight?" Kagome asked.

" I don't know." Inuyasha said. " Hey, did you get the jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked.

" Uhhhh... n-no not really." Kagome said. " I forgot all about the shard." Kagome said feeling really stupid.

Inuyasha did not say anything to Kagome for the past ten minutes.Inuyasha had some serious thinking to do after what all has happaned.Everything was starting to change so much.All he could think about was Kagome.Things have been so tough for her lately.But most of all, he had to figure out what Sesshomaru was up to.It did not make any since.Why would he kidnap her then just give her back? Inuyasha would talk to her about later.

Kagome on the other hand, was deep in thought thinking about the same thing.She did not like Sesshomaru at all.Especially, since he wants his little brother dead.Kagome thought about all of this for a moment." Hearts can be so cold." Kagome thought aloud.

" Huh?" Inuyasha looked puzzled.

" Oh did I say that out loud?" Kagome asked. " Sorry my bad." She said.

Inuyasha still in mid air just looked ahead to see Kaede's villige.He landed and sat Kagome down inside Kaede's hut.

" Oh, Kagome." Kaede said a little suprised. " What have ye been up to child?" Kaede asked.

" It's really a long story." Kagome replyed. She looked at Inuyasha who just smiled and nodded. " Um... Ok, I will tell you." Kagome said.

" What is it child?" Kaede asked.

" Um Im kind of... having Inuyasha's baby." Kagome said in a shy voice. She hated to put it the other way.

Kaede just looked wide eyed looking like she was about to have a heart attack. " Congradulation's child!" Kaede said.

Kagome just smiled.Inuyasha had his back turned trying to live through it.Kagome stood up ready to walk outside.

" Where are ye going child?" Kaede asked.

" Outside for a sec." Kagome replyed.

Inuyasha jumped up and quickly and followed.

" Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she turned around to him.

" What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

" Im thinking about going back to my own time." Kagome said.

" I thought you said you were not going back." Inuyasha said with concern.

" I know but I just can't run away because it would be wrong." Kagome said. " So I want you to come with me to help me explain to my mom." Kagome said.

" Sure." Inuyasha said in a calm voice.

They jumped into the well together.They came out of the well to find the Higurashi Shrine grounds covered with snow.Kagome almost flipped.

" Why is it snowing?" Kagome looked really confused. " It's not winter already is it?" Kagome asked.

" Im as confused as you are." Inuyasha said.

Kagome went up the stairs and into the house. " Mom!" Kagome yelled. No one was there.Kagome found a note on the door.She read it then sighed in disapointment. " Mom, Grandpa and Sota went on a little vacation to visit my Dad." Kagome said.

" Your joking!" Inuyasha yelled.

" I wish!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome went and filled her backpack full of makeup and clothes.She almost picked out the whole closet.She grabed a picture of her friends and put it in her backpack.The way she was taking most of her things Inuyasha had a good feeling she would not be back.Before they left, Kagome wrote a note explaining everything.Then both Inuyasha and Kagome took off.When they came to the fuedal era, they spent their time talking to Miroku and Sango.

" When is this day going to end?" Sango complained. 


	7. Kagome's Anger

The next day, Sango was talking to Miroku.They seemed to be having a deep conversation.Kagome was in deep thought near a lake and Inuyasha was siting in his usual spot on a tree branch.A lot has happaned and Kagome had been doing a lot of thinking and wondering.She had recently been playing the 'what if' game.Sango noticed Kagome was a little down and decided to walk over and cheer her up.

" Hey Kagome, what's on your mind?" Sango asked.

" Nothing in particular." Kagome said.

" Oh come on Kagome! Lighten up! You have to be the happiest person in the world right now to know your going to have Inuyasha's baby." Sango said.

Kagome gave a fake smile and Inuyasha looked over her way.A sign to let her know he heard.Kagome gave him the 'help me' look.Inuyasha did nothing as usual though.

" Whoa!" Kagome said kind of suprised when a loud sound was heard through the forest.

" I sense a shard of the jewel." Kagome said tensing up.

" W-What!" Sango said kind of suprised.

" So they decided to bring us the jewel for once!" Inuyasha said.

" Kagome you should stay here." Sango said.

" Yeah, with the condition your in you should stay here.We don't want you getting hurt now do we?" Inuyasha said.

" Yes, Inuyasha and I will go slay the demon.Miroku will watch over you!" Sango yelled already heading toward the forest.

" What now? Without my help, they won't be able to find the shard." Kagome said sighing.

" Don't worry about it Kagome!" Shippo said trying to cheer her up.

" Yes, besides Inuyasha just wants to make sure your safe." Miroku assured.

" Thanks guys but thats not the point." Kagome said looking down.

" Huh? What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

" Without my help, they won't know where to strike considering how big the demon might be.If they don't hit it in the exact same spot where the shard is, the demon will continue to put itself back together!" Kagome complained.

Then Sango came back with her eyes drawn down in an annoyed glare.She droped her boomerang right beside Miroku and Kirara who was acting the same gave a big yawn and went to sleep in the grass.

" Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku asked.

" Did Inuyasha say something insulting?" Kagome asked.

" Worse." Sango said.

" How bad can it be?" Miroku asked.

" When we got to the demon,Koga came rushing over and started arguing with Inuyasha.He kept on asking where you were Kagome." Sango said.

" Don't tell me.Instead of fighting the demon, they wound up fighting each other." Kagome guessed.

" Exactly." Sango said.

" Are they still arguing?" Kagome asked.

" Yes." Sango said still annoyed.

" I should try to calm them down." Kagome said as she sighed and walked off.

" Kagome is mine, Koga!" Inuyasha yells putting the Tetsusaiga up to Koga's throat.

" No, shes mine mutt!" Koga yelled.

" Kagome would never choose you, scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha yelled back.

" Since when did she say she chose you over me!" Koga said.

" Will you two please stop fighting!" Kagome yelled at them both.

They shut up immediatly once they seen how angry Kagome because of them fighting over her in the first place.

" You two idiots really must love to fight over me!" Kagome screamed.

" Kagome, we are very sorry." Koga said with his saddened tone.

" I'm sorry too.Koga, you already know that I'v chosen Inuyasha." Kagome said.

" He just doesn't want to believe your answer Kagome." Inuyasha said.

" Shut up mutt!" Koga screeched.

" Make me you scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha, your not helping! Kagome thought.

For Kagome it was hopless to calm the two down.They continusly argued, always having a come back.Kagome was about to scream now.So she did.

" WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kagome screamed.

" K-K-K-Kagome?" Koga asked in a shakey voice.

" Koga leave!" Kagome said in a cold voice.

Koga took off without a good bye.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

" Yes, Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a low voice.

" COME!" Kagome said.

Kagome had Inuyasha's, arm draging him back to the villege.

" Kagome's back!" Shippo yelled in excitment.

" Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked running up to her.

" Inuyasha is just being stupid!" She yelled.

" Kagome, I'm-." Inuyasha cut hiself off.

" It's fine Inuyasha. I'm just not in the mood for it today." Kagome said.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug before running inside and resting her eyes.She did not feel good today but she wasn't going to ruin friends day by acting down.

" Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha said in a worried tone as he popped his head in the door.

" Yes, I'm fine.Just let me rest here awhile." She said forcing a smile.

Then, Shippo came and curled up in Kagome's arms and both fell fast asleep.

Note: Well heres the next chapter.I know its been awhile but I'v been having computer problems.I'm sorry for that long wait.I will try to get the next chapter written soon.Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. 


	8. Sickness

The next day, Kagome was so sick that she almost talked herself into going home.Inuyasha let her sleep in for awhile before heading out.He constantly asked her if she was ok.She forced a smile upon her lips and said she was fine but he could tell that she wasn't.Kagome felt like she was going to puke for the seventh time that morning.

" Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with sadness in her voice.

" What?" He asked harshly yet normally pissed voice.

" Can we go to Kaede's for a little while?" Kagome asked.

" What, why do you wanna go there?" Inuyasha asked with very little anger in his voice.

" She might be able to help me." Kagome said.

" Get over it." Inuyasha said.

" Inuyasha! Kagome's really sick and its your fault for getting her into this mess in the first place!" Sango yelled getting very pissed off.

Sango looked so mad that Inuyasha,Miroku,Shippo and Kagome were laying on the ground scared.They had never seen Sango that mad before.Even when Miroku groped her, she had never gotten that angry.

" Ok, we'll go to Kaede's." Inuyasha said still kind of frightened at the tone of Sango's voice.

" Thanks, Sango." Kagome said giving her best friend a smile.

" Your welcome, Kagome." Sango said winking.

Inuyasha started leading the gang to Kaede's hut.When they got to the villege, Kagome ran straight for Kaede's hut as fast as her legs could go.Kaede seen Kagome come in so fast that it almost gave her a heart attack.

" Kagome, is something wrong?" Kaede asked.

Kagome told Kaede all about her being pregnant with Inuyasha's kid and that she felt sick.

" I don't know what to do." Kagome said looking down.

" I suggest that yee and Sango go bathe in the hot springs and then rest for awhile." Kaede said.

" Ok, Sango?" Kagome asked looking her friend.

Sango nodded and they made their way to the hot springs.They got there, slipped their clothes off and got in.They started talking about Miroku and Inuyasha.

" Sango, why don't you go out with Miroku?" Kagome asked.

" Why should I! He's nothing but a perverted monk!" Sango yelled.

" C'mon Sango! Why don't you just admit that you like him?" Kagome asked.

" What about you and Inuyasha? Has he been treating you right?" Sango asked.

" Don't change the subject, Sango!" Kagome yelled.

" Fine, you win, I do love Miroku." Sango sighed finally giving in.

" That's what I thought." Kagome said with an evil grin.

" He already knows so don't even think about it Kagome." Sango said.

" He does, huh?" Kagome said with her evil smile growing wider.

" I'm serious, Kagome.He knows.I kinda told him." Sango said blushing.

They heard something move in the bushes by the hot springs and assumed it was Miroku.The girls screamed.

" Perverted monk!" Sango yelled throwing her boomerang at the bushes.

Miroku's head popped out of the bushes as the boomerang hit him and fell to the ground unconsious.Both girls got dressed and headed back to Kaede's.

" Why are you girls back all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked.

" That damn monk was spying on us again!" Sango yelled.

" Oh, my." Kaede said puting her hand over her mouth.

Inuyasha started laughing so hard that he fell to the ground and Shippo chuckled.Both girls glared at Inuyasha and he immediatly stopped.Kagome rested like Kaede suggested and Kirara comforted her as did Shippo. 


	9. Neko

Kagome was resting with Kirara nad Shippo in her arms when a crash was heard in the villege.Everyone including Kaede jumped up and ran outside to see what was desturbing the villege.All the villegers except a few had been slaughtered and were now laying in a puddle of blood.In front of them appeared Kagura and Kanna.

" Kagura!" Inuyasha yelled.

" It's been awhile Inuyasha." Kagura said.

" Shut up and die!" Inuyasha yelled pointing tetsusaiga at Kagura.

" Stop! I have no intention of fighting you right now! I was ordered to bring that girl you call Kagome to Naraku's castle.Naraku and Lord Sesshomaru would like to have a few words with her alone.But you can keep the body, all I want is the soul!" Kagura yelled.

" Give me your soul." Kanna said with her mirror glowing in her hand.

" No, Kagome stay back!" Inuyasha yelled jumping in front of her.

Kagome fell to the ground.She had no life in her eyes and Shippo jumped off Sango's shoulder and onto Kagome's back.

" It's too late.I already have her soul." Kanna said.

" Heh, well done Kanna." Kagura said.

With that Kagura and Kanna flew away quickly on a giant feather.

" Kagome,Kagome,Kagome,KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get Kagome to snap out of her trance.

" Inuyasha, her soul has been taken.We have to go to Naraku's castle!" Miroku said.

" I won't waste any time!" Inuyasha yelled and ran off.

" Inuyasha wait!" Miroku yelled after him.

" Miroku, does Inuyasha even know where Naraku's castle is!" Sango screamed.

" I don't think so." Miroku said unsure.

" Will Kagome be ok, Sango?" Shippo asked with sadness in his voice.

" Let's hope so, Shippo." Sango said.

Meanwhile in Naraku's Castle

" Naraku, I have reincarnated soul of Kikyo." Kagura said stepping forward.

" Good, Lord Sesshomaru should be here any minute now." Naraku said with an evil grin.

" What is it you have planed?" Kagura asked.

" Kanna, release her soul from the mirror!" Naraku ordered.

The soul came out of the mirror and formed into a person.Kagome stood before Naraku with blue fire around her.

" Kagome, before I thought you were just a pathetic soul but I was fooled.You are quite strong on your own.If you become my apprentice, I will turn you inro a demon." Naraku offered pulling out a shard of the shikon jewel.

" Never!" Kagome yelled.

" Heh heh, that wasn't a choice." Naraku said as he threw the jewel shard at Kagome.

Once the jewel touched Kagome, it was immediatly collided with the soul causing a reaction.Kagome and the jewel became one.At that moment Kagome got her body back, complete with her soul.She had ears like Inuyasha's and a tail.Her hair was still its same color but it had purple strikes going down it.Her eyes changed to a bright yellow.Kagome opened her eyes and looked at herself.

" Change me back!" Kagome yelled.

" Now that you are a cat demon, you will serve my every wish and help me destroy Inuyasha." Naraku said.

" Cat demon? I will never help you! Change me back into a human!" Kagome screamed.

" I'm afraid I can't do that.You are now one with the jewel shard.You can never be changed back." Naraku said harshly.

Kagome fell to her knees and started to cry.She didn't want to be a demon.Then Inuyasha busted through the castle doors and saw Kagome.

" Inuyasha, how nice of you to come." Naraku said with an evil laugh.

" Naraku, I need to talk to the girl." Sesshomaru said standing in the doorway.

" Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled getting confused.

" Inuyasha, help me." Kagome said sniffing.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha said looking at her.

" Kagome has decided to work for me and-" Naraku was cut off.

" Never!" Kagome screamed.

" I thought the we made a deal that she was to come with me after becoming a demon." Sesshomaru said getting angry.

Sesshomaru runs to Naraku and cuts off his head.As usual, Naraku turned out to be a puppet.There was nothing under the costume.

" Damn! He escaped again!" Inuyasha yelled running over to Kagome. 


	10. Kagome's New Skills

" Sesshomaru! What do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled pointing tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru.

" Her skills as a cat demon could come in great use.Naraku and I made a deal that he would turn her into a cat demon and I could take her.But what I didn't tell him was that I had planed to use her powers against him.Once Naraku was dead, I would leave her." Sesshomaru said revealing his plan.

Inuyasha pondered this for a long time.Kagome had stopped crying and was now looking strangly at Sesshomaru.Until Kagome broke the silence.

" I refuse to do anything you ask.You won't use my powers for anything.Why did you pick me out of all the other woman out there!" Kagome screamed in anger.

" Because your a very skilled priestess.Your aura is different from all the others." Sesshomaru replied.

" Your not taking Kagome!" Inuyasha said sternly.

" Don't worry, I have no need for her now.My plan was ruined when Naraku ploted against me." Sesshomaru said scowling.

With that Sesshomaru left leaving a very confused Inuyasha.Kagome looked at Inuyasha and forced a smile.She noticed her sick feeling was gone and she felt like she could do anything.She was stronger than usual and she felt like jumping around all day knowing she could never get tired.But knowing she was carrying a baby, she didn't do much of anything.Inuyasha picked her up and ran off.He was very careful not to hurt her in any way.He stopped when he seen Sango and Miroku still running in the direction of the castle.He landed before them.

" Inuyasha! Kagome's body-" Sango cut herself off when she saw Kagome on Inuyasha's back.

" Is that Kagome?" Miroku asked shocked.

" Believe it or not." Inuyasha said.

Miroku's mouth dropped to the ground while Sango was in shock.Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back and Sango got a good view.She looked a whole lot different than she was when she was human.They could hardly tell that was Kagome anymore.

" Where has Naraku gone?" Inuyasha asked.

" You mean he got away?" Sango asked.

" I want to find him and quick." Kagome said looking dowm.

" Kagome..." Inuyasha said his face softening.

" He's the only one who can change me back." Kagome said.

" Don't worry, Kagome.I'll find a way to get you out of this." Inuyasha said.

" I hope there is a way." Kagome said before walking off.

" Wait, Kagome where are you going?" Sango asked.

" To find Naraku, are you coming?" Kagome asked.

" Kagome, Naraku's not around here." Inuyasha said.

" I can smell him." Kagome said.

" But how? The only thing I can smell is forest and trees." Inuyasha stated.

" Perhaps Kagome's sense of smell is stronger." Miroku said.

" I'll say." Inuyasha said.

They all followed Kagome to where ever she was headed.On the road ahead, they ran into a lot of demons and the thing that really suprised them was that Kagome kicked ass.Kagome was really starting to scare Inuyasha.She didn't even like fighting but for some odd reason she seemed to love the idea of herself beating up more demons than Inuyasha.Sango watched her best friends actions before deciding that something was wrong.Miroku was just stunned.He never said a word the whole time.

" Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome yelled.

A demon had a dagger and was aiming for Inuyasha's head.Inuyasha turned around and quickly blocked it with the tetsusaiga.Kagome who seemed to be doing fine was throwing punches and kicks toward any demon that crossed her path.She fought a lot faster than Inuyasha not even braking a sweat.More demons came and Kagome raised her hand as purple orbs came out of it and killed every demon approching.At this point, Inuyasha was at a loss of words and the rest of the gang stared at Kagome with wide eyes.

" Well, it looks like Kagome won't have any problems facing Naraku." Miroku said.

" Yes, I agree." Sango said.

" I had no idea a pregnant woman could fight like that." Miroku said.

" Kagome seems able." Shippo said.

Then a huge demon appeared to be charging at Kagome.As soon as he came within five feet of her, she rushed over to him and ran a hand right through his stomach.Then, with a kick he was sent flying into a tree.

" Kagome, you don't seem like yourself.Are you alright?" Shippo asked.

" Never felt better!" Kagome said with a laugh.

Kagome picked Shippo up and huged him.Shippo laughed a little.Sango could not beileve her eyes.Besides Kagome's new transformation, there was something else different that Sango could not place her finger on.

" Kagome, maybe you should rest from fighting so much." Inuyasha said.

" What's wrong? Jealous?" Kagome asked trying to start a fight.

" Hell no!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Let's just go already!" Sango yelled.

They started walking again until they came to a villege.Miroku took the lead and went to do a fake exercism on a house.As usual, the others stood back and watched nothing happan but Miroku said he felt the demons presence leave.But by doing this, Miroku got himself and his friends a place to stay the night.

" Miroku, when are you going to be serious about this?" Sango asked getting irritated.

" But I am serious, Sango." Miroku said.

" Yeah right!" Inuyasha said.

" Lame." Shippo said.

" Ok, now im really tired." Kagome said about to collapse.

They all got one large room and Kagome slept peacefully in Inuyasha's arms.Miroku slept with Sango on his lap. 


	11. Strange Behavior

The next day, they awoke to see half the villege being attacked by a demon.Kagome was ready to jump into action but Sango and Miroku managed to hold her down.

" Kagome, let Inuyasha handle this." Miroku said.

" No, I want to learn to use my demon skills.I am tired of being such a human all the time!" Kagome said sacastically.

" You learned yesterday!" Sango yelled.

" I thought you didn't like to fight, Kagome." Shippo said.

" I do now!" Kagome yelled.

" Now that shes a cat like me, she loves to fight." Kirara said.

" AHHHH! Kirara just talked!" Kagome yelled.

" What are you talking about Kagome! Kirara can't talk!" Sango said.

" Is Kagome able to understand Kirara?" Shippo asked.

" Well, they are cat demons but..." Sango began.

" ...But it seems kind of odd." Miroku finished.

" Wow! I can understand Kirara!" Kagome cheered.

" Kagome, now that your a cat demon, we can understand each other." Kirara explained.

" That's great Kirara!" Kagome said.

Then, Inuyasha made a suprise yell which startled everyone.They all hurried outside.Inuyasha was fighting against a giant panther demon.The panther's claws hit Inuyasha wounding him and sending him flying outside the villege.All of the villegers were running like mad because the demon was larger than any other ever slayed in the villege.One smell of Inuyasha's blood really set Kagome off.She ran at her top speed, lept in the air, and clawed furiously at the demon.The panther raised its paw in attemp to sned Kagome flying but instead Kagome focused her energy into her hand and blasted its paw off.Blood was coming down like a river in the villege.Then, Kagome prepared for the final attack.Purple energy surrounded Kagome's whole body.

" Purple Claws Of Death!" Kagome yelled and ran her hand through its heart.

Sango and Miroku watched in horror as Kagome ruthlessly took care of the demon with that final attack.Shippo shielded his eyes and Kirara watched Kagome with no emotion.As soon as the panther was dead, Kagome flew over the villege in Inuyasha's direction.She found him on the ground unconsious outside of the villege.

" Inuyasha! Please wake up!" Kagome yelled shaking him.Tears began to fall from her eyes.

" Ka...go...me?" Inuyasha said struggling to talk.

" Are you going to be ok?" Kagome asked.

" Where's the demon?" Inuyasha asked.

" I killed him." Kagome said.

Minutes later, a pissed Sango came riding on Kirara's back with Miroku behind her.He had a red hand mark on his face as usual.

" Perverted monk!" Sango yelled slapping him again.

" Sango, I don't think Inuyasha can get up." Kagome said.

" I'll be fine." Inuyasha said slowly getting up.

" Hold on, Inuyasha.Let me heal you." Kagome said.

She raised both hands to Inuyasha's wound.A strange purple aura came out of her hand and made its way to Inuyasha's wound.Inuyasha felt his wound starting to disappear.He felt stronger.

" Kagome, how?" Inuyasha asked.

" It's good not to ask questions." Kagome said.

" Let's go back to the villege.I'v had enough for one day." Shippo said.

" You get tired easy, huh Shippo?" Sngo asked.

They all went back to the villege and got a good rest.Fighting took everything out of Kagome.The others had a hard time beileving that Kagome was a cat demon.

" Kagome, you have been acting strange.Why is that?" Inuyasha asked.

" No reason." Kagome said hoping to drop the subject.

" I mean ever since you became a cat things have been different." Inuyasha said.

" It's no big deal.I love you.Night." Kagome said falling fast.

" Good night, Kagome." Inuyasha said smiling. 


	12. A Warm Welcoming

Note: Im changing this to a Yu Yu Hakusho crossover but don't worry,for those of you who disagree there won't be that much of it.You'll see just read on! I thank all those who have reviewed me saying they liked the story.

Within a few months, the baby was born.It was a girl with black hair, yellow eyes, and dog ears.They decided that Aika would be a good name for the baby.The baby grabed Inuyasha's ears and statred tugging on them.This made the whole gang laugh.Inuyasha,Kagome and Aika.They were a complete family now but Kagome's heart was wounded.She felt that something was missing.Kagome missed her old family so much.

" Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

" Yes, Kagome?" Inuyasha replied.

" I think I need to go see my mother." Kagome said.

" But I thought you said you wasn't going to go back." Inuyasha said.

" I know but my heart can't help but feel broken knowing I can't go back.But this time I half to.I think its the right thing to do.They can't make me stay because im a cat demon now.It would be good if they knew about little Aika." Kagome said.

" I understand.But im coming with you just in case this doesn't go well." Inuyasha said.

" Thank you so much, Inuyasha!" Kagome said feeling happy about going home again.

Kagome grabed her bag and started running in the direction of the well.They jumped from tree top to tree top until they came to the well.Kagome stopped and just stared at the well for a second.

" It's been a long time since I'v been back here." Kagome said.

" Yeah, it has." Inuyasha agreed.

Kagome hugged the sleeping infant that she held in her hand.She jumped in the well after Inuyasha and landed on his head.

" Get off my head!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Sorry, Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed.

Kagome held the baby close to her chest and jumped out of the well.She opened the door to exit the well house.She noticed that something was different about the shrine she used to live in.

" Well, this is it." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

Kagome slowly walked the path with Inuyasha behind her.Kagome walked up the steps but before she opened the door, she heard her mother crying and another woman talking.Kagome decided to knock.Her mother opened the door and stared at Kagome.She stared at Kagome and the infant.Once she realized her daughters condition, she slowly pulled Kagome and Inuyasha upstairs without anyone realizing it.

" Kagome, I missed you so much!" She began to cry as she hugged her daughter.

" I missed you too!" Kagome cried.

" Atsuko and her son is here so try to act normal." Mother explained.

" Ok, we have to do something about the way we look." Kagome said.

" I'v got just the thing." Mother said leading Kagome and Inuyasha in her room.

" Aren't you even a bit suprised that im a cat demon carrying an infant?" Kagome asked her mother.

" No, I was looking for it to happan." Mother said.

She gave Kagome a purple hat that matched her hair and she gave Inuyasha a white hat to wear.Kagome's clothes were perfectly normal so she didn't have to change.She got out some of Kagome's dads old clothes and pushed Inuyasha into the bathroom.When Inuyasha came out he was wearing a black shirt and black pants which Kagome thought looked really hot on him.

" Oh yes, mom, this is Aika." Kagome said handing her mother the baby.

" Awwwwwww! That's great sweetie.I'm so happy for you!" Mother said warmly.

Mother pushed them downstairs to where Atsuko and Yusuke was.Yusuke noticed the yellow eyes and immediatly jumped up.

" Yusuke sit!" Atsuko demanded.

" My daughter and her husband has come back to me!" Mother cheered.

" That's great isn't it Yusuke!" Atsuko said looking her son.

" Yeah, whatever!" Yusuke said not really interested.

" Kagome, Atsuko and I are going on a little trip.We would like you and Inuyasha to stay and keep Yusuke and Sota company.Please don't leave again." Mother said looking sad.

" I won't mother.By the way, where is Sota?" Kagome asked.

" He's in his room playing video games." Mother said.

" Ok, I bet he will be glad to see im back." Kagome said smiling.

" Yes, he will." Mother agreed.

" Are you ready to go?" Atsuko said heading for the door.

" Yes, I am.Kagome, this trip could take five days if not longer." Mother said.

" Ok mom, I'll handle things fine." Kagome assured.

" Ok, bye sweetie." Mother said walking out the door.

" Bye." Kagome waved.

Kagome looked at Yusuke who sent her a I need to talk to you look.Kagome then looked at Inuyasha who had his back turned the whole time.Her eyes fell on the now crying baby in her arms.

" Inuyasha, why don't you go back to the fuedal era and take the baby with you." Kagome said.

" Why?" Inuyasha asked.

" I have things under control here and Kaede is the only one who can stop the baby from crying so please take her?" Kagome said handing Aika to Inuyasha.

" Fine, I'll be back tommarrow." Inuyasha said opening the door and slaming it behind him.

" Kagome, what happaned to you?" Yusuke asked concerned.

Kagome walked over and sat next to him.She wondered if she should tell him or not.

" Promise me you won't be freaked." Kagome said.

" It's cool." Yusuke said.

She took off her hat revealing two cat ears.For a second Yusuke was wide eyed but then he quickly recovered.

" I'm a cat demon.Don't tell anyone." Kagome said.

" I won't but how did this happan?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome told him all about the fuedal era and the sacred jewel shards.She didn't expect him to beileve it but for some odd reason he beileved every word.She also told him about what Inuyasha did to her and about her baby.

" He did what?" Yusuke yelled.

" Hey, chill out!" Kagome yelled back.

" Kagome, this guy is dangerous." Yusuke said.

" No, Inuyasha couldn't control himself at the time.His full demon blood took over.But that won't happan again.Inuyasha is a very warm hearted person once you get to know him." Kagome said.

" Really?" Yusuke asked.

" Yes." Kagome said.

Yusuke relaxed and thought about what all she had said.Yusuke hadn't seen Kagome since they were little children.Now she had a husband and a baby.The fact that also made him trip was that she was a demon! Not that he hadn't never heard of them before.But it just didn't seem like the kind of life Kaggome would live.

" I'm going upstairs to see Sota." Kagome said heading toward the stairs.

When Kagome reached the top of the stair case, she made her way to Sota's room.She opened the door without knocking.

" Sis?" Sota asked.

" Bet your suprised to see me huh?" Kagome asked.

" Sis!" Sota yelled hopping up and giving his sister a hug.

Kagome hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek.

" Sis, what happaned to you?" Sota asked confused.

" I'm a demon now." Kagome said.

" Wow, Sis! That's so cool!" Sota yelled smiling.

" I missed you, Sota." Kagome said.

" I missed you too!" Sota said. 


	13. Meet Kurama

" We have a lot to catch up on Sota.How about we all go out to eat?" Kagome asked.

" But sis, you can't go anywhere looking like that." Sota said.

" Oh trust me, I have my ways of hiding things." Kagome winked.

" Kagome!" Yusuke screamed from downstairs.

Kagome jumped down the stairs and went into the living room.She saw Yusuke holding something in his hand.

" I over heard your converstation with your brother.I have a friend thats coming over.He's very desprete and wants to meet you." Yusuke said in his grumpy tone.

" Sure." Kagome said.

Kagome put on her hat and went upstairs to the bathroom.When she reached the bathroom, she put on some black contacts so she would look normal again.Her tail was carefully hidden in her pants.The purple striks in her hair were normal considering most people use weird colors for their hair.Then she raced back downstairs to see Yusuke.

" How do I look?" Kagome asked.

" Ok, I guess." Was Yusuke's only response.

" Sis, you look human again." Sota said.

" I know but I don't feel human.Actally, ever since I became a demon I haven't been able to feel at all." Kagome said.

" How did you become a demon anyway?" Sota asked.

" Well, there is this demon Inuyasha is after that set him up fifty years ago.This demon is cold,ruthless, and answers to no one.His name is Naraku.Naraku was born of a human named Onigumo.Onigumo was a theif that wanted to get his hands on a priestess called Kikyo.He was badly burned in a fire and stayed in a cave.Kikyo came everyday and took care of him knowing that he would never move from that spot again.Later Onigumo called for millions of demons and was devoured by them creating Naraku.At that time, Inuyasha and Kikyo loved each other and Naraku thought it was foolish.When Inuyasha wasn't around, Naraku diguised himself as Inuyasha and struck Kikyo.Naraku tricked Inuyasha into stealing the sacred jewel.By doing so, Kikyo gathered up the last of her strength and pinned Inuyasha to a tree with her sacred arrow." Kagome said.

" Oh, man." Yusuke said really suprised.

" Sota, you know the sacred tree outside?" Kagome asked.

" Yeah, what about it?" Sota asked.

" That was the same tree that Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to six hundred years ago." Kagome said.

" No way!" Sota said shocked.

" Naraku will do anything to get what he wants.When I fell through the well and met Inuyasha, I used my sacred arrow to shoot a bird demon and shattered the sacred jewel within it.Now fragments of the jewel lay scattered all over fuedal Japan.Just the other day, Naraku's two female incarnations took my soul to Naraku's castle.Naraku tried to convince me to work for him if he made me a demon.I told him I would never join him but he didn't care.He threw a sacred jewel shard at me and it became one with my soul turning me into a demon.He said I could never be changed back but I am going to find a way.I don't care if it takes years.I will track Naraku down and kill him.Even if it takes years, if he really is right, then I will keep fighting until I die." Kagome said.

" Nothing that I couldn't take care of!" Yusuke said feeling proud.

" Huh, Yusuke, you don't fight demon?" Kagome asked getting suspicious.

Yusuke quickly realized the mistake he just made.Both were staring at him suspiciously.

" Uh..I mean I bet I could kill this guy if I fought him." Yusuke said hestitating.

" No...It's impossible." Kagome said.

Then, they heard a knock at the door.Kagome walked over to and opened the door.Outside stood a hot guy with long red hair and green eyes.The way his hair looked, it reminded Kagome of Inuyasha very much.

" Hello Mrs. Higurashi, is Yusuke here." He asked.

" Yes, he in and by the way, call me Kagome." Kagome said politly.

Kagome steped aside and let him through.Then, she closed the door and turned around.Kagome's eyes widened when her nose picked up the stench of fox.He started to look strangly at Kagome also.There was a long silence until Yusuke finally figured out what was going on.

" Ok you two, let's get one thing straight.Both of you are demons." Yusuke said.

" So what's your name?" Kagome asked finally making conversation.

" Kurama." Kurama said giving Kagome a smile.

Kagome talked awhile and got to know Kurama.He was so polite that it was hard to tell he was a demon.The only nice demons Kagome had ever met were Shippo and Koga.

" Let's get going already!" Yusuke said impatiently.

At The Restaurant

" What!" Kurama yelled almost choking on his drink.

" Hard to beileve, isn't it." Sota said.

" You are way too young to have a child!" Kurama said really shocked.

" It's not really that big of a deal." Kagome said giving a fake smile.

" Yes, it is." Kurama said with a serious face.

" It's not like I asked for it!" Kagome said closing her eyes.

" True, but still." Kurama said.

" Ok so, Kurama, how old are you?" Kagome asked.

" I'm seventeen in human years." Kurama said.

" Oh, I see." Kagome said.

After they were finished eating, Kurama payed and left a tip.Then they headed back to the shrine.They were walking up what seemed like millions of steps before entering the shrine.

" Kagome, I still can't beileve your married!" Yusuke yelled.

This made Kagome,Kurama, and Sota laugh.

" Seems strange, huh?" Kagome asked.

" Yeah! It's not everyday I see an old friend that just happaned to marry a dog! Especially, at the age of seventeen!" Yusuke yelled.

" Hey, like I said, I didn't plan on it.It just...happaned." Kagome said.

" Do you even like this Inuyasha guy?" Yusuke asked.

" Yes, I do." Kagome said.

" Kagome..." Yusuke asked while looking at her with sad eyes.

" What?" Kagome asked looking at him.

" Nothing." He said and quickly looked away.

Kagome knew that look.The look Inuyasha always gave her when she broke his heart.But that rarely happaned because he was always the one to brake her heart when he was with Kikyo.

Oh no, Yusuke doesn't, does he? Kagome thought.

They walked inside and with complete silence sat down.Kurama looked from Kagome to Yusuke trying to figure out what the worried faces were about.

No, No, No, I do not like her.Keiko's the one I love. Yusuke kept telling himself.

" Yusuke, are you alright?" Kagome asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

" Yeah, I'm cool." Yusuke said smiling.

" Kurama, you can stay the night here if you want?" Kagome asked.

" Sorry, but I have to go home.I don't want to worry my mother too much.She doesn't like it when I stay at someone elses house." Kurama said.

" Oh well then, feel free to come back whenever you want." Kagome said smiling.

Kurama nodded and got up from his seat.

" I'll be taking my leave now." Kurama said waving as he left.

" Later, Kurama." Yusuke said.

" So Yusuke, looks like you have to sleep in Grandpa's room tonight." Kagome said.

Yusuke didn't reply.He just kept looking down at the floor with a worried look on his face.Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Yusuke, you should tell me if something is wrong." Kagome said.

" No, it's nothing." Yusuke said.

Without a word Yusuke headed up stairs into the Grandfather's room and closed the door.Kagome couldn't help but worry.She didn't know if he was sick or acting but she was getting really worried.

" Does he like me?" Kagome asked herself.

" Say what?" Sota asked.

" Nothing, you should go to bed." Kagome said.

" K, Night sis." Sota said running upstairs.

" Night." Kagome said heading into her room as well.

" No, he can't like me.If he does, I'm sorry.But the one I love is Inuyasha and that can never be changed." Kagome said to herself before going to sleep. 


	14. Jealousy

Note: You guys seem to like Yu Yu Hakusho more than I thought.I had to complaints.I'll put a little more of Yu YU Hakusho in this story.Enjoy!

" Sis! Wake up!" Sota yelled.

Kagome opened her eyes to kind Sota staring straight down at her.He was on top of her and was screaming in her face.

" Ahhh!" Kagome sat up startled.

Sota fell off of Kagome.

" Sota, don't scare me like that!" Kagome yelled.

" Sorry, but two strange guys besides Kurama are here talking to Yusuke." Sota said in a scared tone.

" So, they are probably just some of Yusuke's friends." Kagome said.

" One of them has red eyes!" Sota said a little freaked.

So, ones a demon? Kagome thought putting on a serious expression.

" Sis, you should really find out whats going on." Sota said.

" Sota, just go to your room for now.I will get dressed and go downstairs." Kagome said.

" Ok, Sis." Sota said as he ran out the door closing it.

Kagome took off her pajamas and put on a purple short sleeved shirt and long purple pants.Kagome noticed that when she left, her room wasn't touched by anyone.It looked the same as it did when she left.Kagome turned and went to the bathroom.She put on some make up and brushed her teeth.Then, Kagome ran and lept over the banister.It was more quicker than taking the stairs and she wouldn't get hurt because she was a demon now.She walked in the living room and was stared at by several people.There was a guy who appeared to be human.He had on a blue suit and he had orange hair.

Dear God, not Kuwabara! Kagome thought.

Kagome met Kuwabara when you were younger along with Yusuke.She hoped that the idiot didn't remember her.There was also the short guy with red eyes Sota had been talking about.He had black spiked hair and wore a black cloak.Then, there was Yusuke and Kurama.

" Hello, everyone." Kagome said smiling.

" Hey Kagome, these are two more of my friends.This is Hiei and you might remember Kuwabara from when we were kids." Yusuke said pointing to each of them.

" Nice to meet you two." Kagome said.

" It's been awhile, Kagome." Kuwabara said.

" Hn." Hiei said.

" I didn't expect you to be up this early, Kagome." Yusuke said.

" Sota woke me up." Kagome said.

Everyone laughed except Hiei.

" Kagome, have any plans today?" Yusuke asked.

" Shit! Inuyasha is suposed to be back today." Kagome said in shock.

" I take it thats a bad thing?" Yusuke asked.

" I supose not but I will have to explain everything before he decides to pick a fight with one of you all." Kagome said sighing.

" Why would he pick a fight with one of us?" Kurama asked.

" Inuyasha's just stubborn.He's the type to judge people before even getting to know them." Kagome explained.

" Sounds like Hiei." Yusuke said laughing.

Yusuke earned a glare from Hiei.Then everyone including Kagome burst out laughing.

" Do you know when he will get here?" Kuwabara asked.

" No, I don't.All I know is that he said he would be here today." Kagome said.

" I need more info on this Inuyasha guy.From what you told me so far, he sounds like a guy thats a gangster or a killer. Yusuke said.

" Well, Inuyasha is proud,stubborn,arrogant, and nice sometimes.You rarely see him smile.Inuyasha would never kill a human.He loves to argue and fight.That about sums it all up." Kagome said.

" It really does sound like shorty!" Kuwabara yelled.

" Shut up, idiot!" Hiei said glaring at Kuwabara.

" Sota, you can come down now!" Kagome yelled.

Sota came downstairs still kind of scared.His eyes darted from Kagome to the rest of the guys.There was a long silence.

" Um, this is my little brother, Sota." Kagome said breaking the silence.

Then, both Kagome and Sota got to know the two other guys.They couldn't get Hiei to talk much though.Then, Kagome's nose picked up a certain canine smell.She looked up and behind her where she found Inuyasha who frowned at her.

" Hello, Inuyasha." Kagome said looking up.

" Kagome, who are these people? Did you know two of them are demons?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yeah, this is Kurama,Hiei, and Kuwabara.They are Yusuke's friends." Kagome said.

" Kagome, when will you be back?" Inuyasha asked.

" Whenever mom gets back from her trip." Kagome said.

" Mind if I stick around?" Inuyasha asked.

" No, join us." Kagome said smiling.

Kagome was really suprised that Inuyasha would be so calm.She thought that he would be starting a fight with one of them or atleast say that he didn't trust them.

" Inuyasha, I can't beileve your married to Kagome!" Yusuke yelled out making everyone laugh.

" What's wrong with marrying Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

" Hello! Cat demon,dog demon! Am I the only one who sees that cats and dogs are suposed to hate each other? Yusuke yelled.

" Calm down, Yusuke! Inuyasha's not that bad! To top it all off I used to be human!" Kagome announced.

" What do you mean not that bad?" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone put on fake smiles and sweat droped.

" Well um, about we all go and see a movie or something?" Kagome asked.

" Your changing the subject!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Inuyasha, drop it!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha put on an annoyed look while the others were staring weirdly at him.

He still reminds me of a three year old. Kagome thought.

" Let's all go out and eat." Kagome suggested.

" Sounds good to me." Yusuke said.

" Then lets go!" Kagome cheered.

She ran up the steps dragging Inuyasha.She gave Inuyasha the hat and some clothes.She shoved Inuyasha in the bathroom and shut the door.Then, she put on her hat and colored contacts.Inuyasha came out two minutes later in his clothes and hat.

" You didn't have to push me!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Just come on!" Kagome yelled grabing his hand.

Kagome and the gang when out to eat.They talked,laughed and had a great time.Then, after that they went to see a movie.They saw The Grudge and Kagome burried her face in Inuyasha's arm when it got to the scary part.Inuyasha laughed the whole time.After the movie, they started walking back to the Higurashi Shrine.

" That...was...scary..." Kagome said walking slow.

" That was hilarious! Especially the part where Kagome grabs Inuyasha!" Yusuke said laughing.

" Hey, that was freaky! What else am I suposed to do!" Kagome asked.

" All of this stupidity is starting to get on my nerves.I'm leaving." Hiei said leaping off to who knows where.

" I think I should get home too.Bye guys!" Kurama said going the other way.

" I have to go too.Shizuru is going to kill me." Kuwabara said tensing up and leaving.

" I guess that leaves us then." Yusuke said looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.

When they entered the Higurashi Shrine, Yusuke and Inuyasha talked a little more.Then, Inuyasha left and went back to the fuedal era.

" Kagome, this guy is dangerous." Yusuke said putting on a serious face.

" Yusuke, hes not dangerous.He protects me." Kagome said.

Yusuke got the broken heart look again.

" Yusuke, Inuyasha is just different." Kagome said.

" This guy may kill you sooner or later!" Yusuke shouted.

" No, he won't, Yusuke." Kagome said perfectly calm.

Yusuke got mad, went upstairs and slamed the door.Kagome sighed and told Sota to go up as well.Then, after she made sure the house was locked up she went to her room.

Yusuke's POV

I can't beileve her! She's going to get killed if she continues to hang around that half breed! Yusuke thought.

He pondered this angrily while pacing back and forth.He noticed how happy she was with Inuyasha and the thought just made him want to scream.He admited that he was jealous and he really wanted Kagome for himself.Something about Inuyasha that he just didn't like.He decided he would keep a close eye on Kagome while shes with Inuyasha.

Kagome's POV

She looked out the window while thinking about Yusuke.She wondered whether he liked her or he was jealous.Her guess was that he was jealous.He seemed very protective of her.

Can't he see that I love Inuyasha? Kagome thought. 


	15. Truth Or Dare

The next day, Kagome woke up before anyone else.She got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast.She wanted Sota and Yusuke to try her cooking for once.This would make up for the argument they had last night.She only thought of Yusuke as a friend and hoped that they could continue being friends.If he really did like her, he was going to have to pick another girl.She put pancakes on the table for Sota and Yusuke.She didn't really feel like eating.She sat down with a cup of tea.Then, Yusuke came down following the smell of food.

" Good morning, Yusuke." Kagome said.

" Morning." He said without any expression.

Kagome watched as Yusuke ate silently.She decided that today was the day she was going to get him to look at her as a friend.She was going to show him just how nice she could be.Anything to stop him from looking at her like a lover.She was thinking about inviting him to the fuedal era.Then, she decided that would not be a good suggestion.Maybe they could teach each other how to fight.Being a cat demon, Kagome knew how to fight really well and Yusuke constantly got into fights.A few minutes later, Sota came down and started eating.

" What's the plan for today Sis?" Sota asked.

Oh, thats right! I can't start training with Yusuke and forget about my brother! Kagome thought.

Then, they heard a ringing sound and Yusuke got out his communicator and opened it.

" Yusuke, come to my office and bring Kagome and her brother!" Koenma demanded.

" Whatever!" Yusuke said in his grumpy tone.

" Something your not telling me?" Kagome asked raising an eye brow.

Yusuke sweat dropped and told Kagome the story about being a detective.Yusuke opened a portal and everyone walked through it.They appeared to be in Koenma's office and the rest of the gang was already there.

" So Kagome, I hear that you have been crossing time over to the past, is that correct?" Koenma asked.

" Yes, I have to go there." Kagome said.

" The files I have on you say that you are human.How did you become a demon?" Koenma asked.

" Well, my soul was stolen by a demon my husband has been trying to kill for awhile.The demon,Naraku, gave me a Shikon jewel shard which I became one with and thats how I became a demon.The true reason why I was kidnapped was because of my power." Kagome explained.

" Ah, I see.Why don't you join the team for a little while." Koenma suggested.

" I can't.I have a husband and a baby in the fuedal era.Right now, I have to baby sit my brother until my mother comes back from a trip." Kagome said.

" We only need you for a few missions.Your brother can stick by the girls since he's only a kid.The missions will be over before your mother can get back." Koenma said.

" Well, in that case, I guess I can join for a little while." Kagome said.

" Good.Kurama, show her to her room." Koenma said.

Kurama nodded and motioned for Kagome to follow.She followed and they woke down the hall.Then, they came to a door.

" Here's your room.My name is Kurama." He said with a smile.

" Nice to meet you.I'm Kagome." Kagome said smiling back.

Kagome walked in her room.It had everything.Clothes were already put in drawers and everything she needed was there.Kagome wondered if Inuyasha would drop by.If he noticed she was gone, what would his reaction be? What if he waits there all day for her to come? She decided to look around for a little while.She walked out of her room and walked down the hall.She reached what looked like the living room and saw everyone else doing their own thing.Kurama was cooking,the girls were playing truth or dare,Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing, and Hiei was siting on the couch with his eyes closed and his arms folded.Everyone looked at Kagome.Then, a perky girl wearing pink steped up to Kagome.

" Hello, you must be Kagome.I'm Botan." Botan said with a smile.

" It's nice to meet you." Kagome said.

" Wait until you meet the girls!" Botan said dragging Kagome over to play truth or dare.

" um, ok." Kagome said unsure.

" This is Keiko,Yukina, and Shizuru." Botan said pointing to each of them.

" I'm sure we will all be good friends." Keiko said smiling.

" Yes, you seem like a nice person." Yukina said.

" Let's just see how nice the kid is then." Shizuru said.

" Why don't you play truth or dare with us." Botan suggested.

" Sounds fun." Kagome said.

They all sat down around a table.Yukina on one side of Kagome and on the other side was Keiko.Across the table sat Botan and Shizuru.

" I'll go first.Keiko, truth or dare." Shizuru said.

" Dare." Keiko said.

" I dare you to kiss Yusuke." Shizuru said.

" What?" Keiko screamed.

" In front of everyone." Shizuru added.

" It's a dare, Keiko.You have to do it." Botan said.

Keiko's face turned blood red.It was clear to everyone that Keiko was about to kill Shizuru.Keiko went to Yusuke and kissed him while everyone else turned away.

" Can't you find somewhere else to do this?" Hiei shouted.

Everyone burst out laughing.Even Kagome was laughing while she was suprised to see Yusuke going along with it.Keiko went back to the table and put her head down while the guys stared at her.

" Shizuru, never again!" Keiko yelled.

What's going on here? Yusuke was pretending to like me before but here he is kissing Keiko.How dare he! He doesn't cheat on Keiko, does he? No, I don't think he would do something like that.But it does seem kind of strange.I hope now he will forget about me.I love Inuyasha only. Kagome thought.

" Yukina, truth or dare." Keiko said.

" Truth." Yukina said.

" Is it true that you like Kuwabara?" Keiko asked.

" Well, yeah I guess." Yukina said blushing.

Everyone laughed.The guys were over hearing and were also laughing.

" Kagome, truth or dare." Yukina said.

" Dare." Kagome said.

" I dare you to um..." Yukina said as she tried to think of something.

Keiko whispered something in her ear.

Oh no! I should have said truth! Kagome thought.

" I dare you to give Hiei a massage." Yukina said.

Everyone sweat droped and fell anime style.Still everyone laughed.

That idea was retarded! Kagome thought.

Kagome walked over and Hiei lay on his stomach.She started at his shoulders and moved down.Everyone was still laughing like mad.Hiei didn't seem to mind.As long as Inuyasha didn't hear about this she was going to be fine.

I can't beileve Keiko gave her this idea! Kagome thought.

Kagome pictured herself giving Inuyasha a massage.She would rather be doing that to Inuyasha than to Hiei.Then, she stopped to find that Hiei was asleep.

" Dear God!" Kagome muttered making everyone else laugh.

She walked back over to the table and sat down.

" Botan, truth or dare." Kagome pointed.

" Dare." Botan said.

" I dare you to kiss Koenma." Kagome said smirking.

They followed Botan down to the office to make sure she did it.Koenma was in his teenage form.Botan went over to him and closed her eyes and kissed him.Koenma was in shock.Botan pulled away and ran back into the living room.Laughs were heard all over the house.

" Sorry Koenma, Kagome dared her." Keiko said.

" I see." Koenma said with his face red.

The girls decided they had enough of truth or dare for one day.They talked for the rest of the day.

" I can't beileve I gave Hiei a massage!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone laughed.Hiei was in the same position smirking.

" Did you like that, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

" Hn!" Hiei said going back to his grumpy mood.

Everyone laughed harder except Hiei and Kagome.This day had been crazy.Sota was glad he didn't play truth or dare.She felt happy for him because he didn't play.Kagome thought about these people.They were so nice to her.She was going to miss them when she quit the team.The only person she wanted at that moment was Inuyasha.She had spent all that time with Inuyasha in the fuedal era.Now that she wasn't with him, she felt lonely.She wished he would just walk in the door. 


	16. Invisible Castle

Kagome had enough for one night.Yusuke suggested they play poker and Kagome left while they were arguing.Kagome crept up the stairs and into her room.She put on some pajamas that she found in her drawer.She walked over to the bed,pulled down the covers and climbed in.She fell asleep fast.While she was sleeping, a shadow was watching her outside of her window.A shadow of Inuyasha.

The next day, Kagome woke up and and got out of bed.She grabed some clothes out of her drawer and went into the bathroom.She closed the door and locked it.She turned on the shower and adjusted the water.Then, she slipped off her clothes and stepped in.She thought about Inuyasha as she let the water warm her up a little.She thought about what kind of missions she was going to be going on and if Inuyasha would follow her scent here.She liked the team and wanted to stay on it but she knew that wouldn't happan.If Inuyasha joined the team, she would be happy.

" I wonder what everyones doing?" Kagome asked herself.

Kagome went through the whole ruteen of taking a shower and got out quickly.She dried herself off and slipped on some clothes.Then, she dried and brushed her hair.She put on some makeup and brushed her teeth.Then, she opened her door to come face to face with Yusuke.Kagome jumped back and fell in the floor.Yusuke laughed really hard.

" Jerk." Kagome said glaring.

" You should have seen your face!" Yusuke said laughing.

" That was not cool!" Kagome yelled.

Kurama came walking down the hall.He looked at the laughing Yusuke and the not so happy Kagome.He sweat dropped.

" Breakfast is ready." He said and walked back down the hall.

Yusuke held out a hand to help Kagome up.She didn't take it.

" No thanks! I'll get up myself!" Kagome yelled.

" Just take my hand!" Yusuke yelled.

" NO!" Kagome yelled back.

" Yusuke Urameshi!" Keiko yelled coming down the hall.

" Uh oh." Yusuke said.

Maybe now he'll leave me alone! Kagome thought smirking.

" Leave Kagome alone!" Keiko said as she grabed his ear and led him to the kitchen.

Kagome got up and followed them.When they reached the kitchen, everyone looked at all three of them.

" I caught Yusuke bothering Kagome!" Keiko said releasing his ear.

" Yusuke, what were you doing?" Kurama asked.

" As soon as Kagome opened her door, I met with her right there and scared the hell out of her! You should have seen her face!" Yusuke said laughing.

" That was not funny you dope!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone fell anime style.Then, they ate breakfast and relaxed on the couch.

" That was good, Kurama." Kagome said.

" Glad you liked it." Kurama said smiling.

Kagome smiled sweetly and noticed how bored everyone seemed to be.Then Botan came running in.

" Koenma, wants to see everyone!" Botan said in a serious tone.

Everyone followed Botan into Koenma's office.When they got there, Koenma was looking through papers on his desk.

" Listen, this is very important." Koenma said looking up.

Kagome was wide awake and had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

" I have found some details out about the fuedal era.It seems the same demon that turned Kagome into a demon has found a way into this time.He's in a castle in demon world called The Invisible Castle." Koenma said.

" Naraku!" Kagome said in a harsh voice.

" I take it that its invisible?" Yusuke asked.

" Yes, and only demons can see it thats why I want you and Kuwabara to search in a tower next to it." Koenma said to Yusuke.

" You mean theres another tower?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma nodded.

" Kurama,Hiei, and Kagome, you will go into the invisible castle and slay Naraku.Yusuke,Kuwabara, you will go into the tower beside the castle and find Naraku's female incarnations Kagura and Kanna.Yusuke, be careful Kagura is a sorceress and Kanna is a soul stealer.Kagome will tell Kurama and Hiei what they should watch out for since shes familiar with Naraku." Koenma said.

Koenma created a portal and everyone walked through it.They came to a battle field that had demon bones scattered everywhere.They ran and soon came to The Invisible Castle.It was huge and looked more like a haunted house.The team split with Yusuke and Kuwabara going their way and Kagome,Kurama,and Hiei going into the castle.

" Remeber this." Kagome said as Kurama and Hiei looked at her.

" What?" Kurama asked.

" Watch out for the miasma and don't get too close to Naraku.Naraku can absorb you into his own flesh.The miasma is really dangerous, even I can't stand it.Naraku absorbs demons so he can become stronger and I know he has multiple shards of the Shikon jewel.That just makes him stronger." Kagome said looking at the castle.

" He devours demons?" Kurama said in suprise.

" Yes, he does." Kagome said.

We all started running into the castle.Inside, it looked like it was going to fall down.

" Hn, I think a tornado hit." Hiei said sarcastically.

" I agree." Kurama said.

" Gee, you can already tell Naraku's been here." Kagome said glaring at the whole room.

Everything was ruined.It looked like a house that had been torn down.Wood was laying all over the floor from parts of the castle inside.Their were many rooms so all three of them were searching each one.

" There has to be a thousand rooms here! Why don't I just transform into my small cat form and follow Naraku's scent? Kagome said in an angry tone.

" Thats a good idea!" Kurama said.

" Oh yeah, Kurama, your a fox can't you smell anything?" Kagome asked.

" I don't know what Naraku smells like." Kurama said.

" Oh, I see." Kagome said.

Kagome changed into her small cat demon form.She looked exactly like Kirara only she had black fur and her tail had purple stripes on it.Her eyes changed to the color pink.Kurama and Hiei stared with their mouths open in shock.Kagome sniffed around trying to pick up Naraku's scent.She led the boys to a long stair case and they started running up.When they got to the top,they saw Naraku sitting on what looked like a kings throne.Kagome changed back into her human form.

" Naraku!" Kagome yelled.

" Why are you here Kagome? I thought I made it clear that you couldn't be changed back." Naraku said.

" What are you doing in this time? You should be in the fuedal era!" Kagome yelled.

" I figured out how you travel through the well, Kagome.Only the well I jumped in led me here in demon world." Naraku said.

" Answer my question! Why are you here?" Kagome screamed.

" You should know already." Naraku said.

" What!" Kagome asked.

" Kagome, theres something I forgot to tell you.When I turned you into a cat, I placed a spell on you.Now I have control over you like I have over Kohaku." Naraku said.

" You what!" Kagome asked.

" Rose Whip!" Kurama yelled as a vine shot out of his hand and sliced Naraku into.

" Damn you!" Naraku yelled.

" This is for Inuyasha! Death Claw!" Kagome yelled as she sliced him in multiple pieces.

" Dragon Of The Darkness Flame!" Hiei yelled as a black dragon devoured Naraku whole.

After the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Naraku.Sixteen jewel shards lay in a pile on the floor.Kagome picked them up.

" He was all talk." Hiei said.

" Yes, I have never known Naraku to be that weak." Kagome said.

There has to be some trick to this.I know he will be back just like he has all the other times.He's not dead.He's escaped somehow. Kagome thought.

" I hope he lied about what he said." Kagome said out loud to herself.

" He's dead so why would it matter?" Hiei asked.

" Oh yeah, thats right." Kagome said.

Kurama sighed and looked at his two team mates.

" Come on, we should find Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kurama said.

" Yes, but how do we get out of here?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

" I can pick up the scent from the entrence." Kurama said.

So, everyone followed Kurama until they got to the door.Then, they went to the second tower.They climbed the top and saw Kuwabara and Yusuke on the ground not able to get up.They had cuts all over their bodys and couldn't seem to move.

" Kagura!" Kagome yelled.

" Kagome?" Kagura asked.

" Your free." Kagome said.

" What!" Kagura asked.

" You have freedom now.Naraku's dead." Kagome said.

The team started looking at Kagome like she was crazy.

" Is he really dead?" Kagura asked with her eyes wide.

" Yes, he is.I know you have been wanting freedom for a long time now.I ask you to not bare a grudge against Inuyasha.He has been trying so hard to kill Naraku." Kagome said.

" That doesn't change the face that Inuyasha and I are enemies." Kagura said.

" That may be but don't try to kill him.I'm giving you one chance Kagura.If you don't listen to me I will kill you myself." Kagome said.

" I consider you a friend for now.But only because you helped me escape from Naraku." Kagura said.

" You should go back to the fuedal era." Kagome said.

" I will.Thanks, Kagome." Kagura said.

Kagome smiled.

" Come Kanna." Kagura said.

They left and Kagome went over to Yusuke and Kuwabara.Kagome helped Yusuke up and put his arm around her shoulder.She would rather touch Yusuke than touch Kuwabara.Kurama did the same to Kuwabara.Then, a portal opened.They all walked in.Kagome explained everything to Koenma.After all of that, everyone went to bed.Kagome slept all night and almost all morning. 


	17. Here Comes Inuyasha

The next morning, it was past twelve and Kagome was still sleeping.A knock was heard at her door but she was in a deep sleep and never heard it.Yusuke and Botan bust through the door.Kagome doesn't even move.Yusuke just stares at her giving her a 'what the fuck' look.

" Kagome, get your ass up!" Yusuke screams.

Kagome continues to sleep.She was in a deep sleep so any sound in the house could not be heard.Botan just stares at the sleeping Kagome.

" Kagome! Ass up now!" Yusuke yelled but she still never moved.

Botan turned on the light.

" Kagome?" Botan asked.

" What do you want, I'm trying to sleep!" Kagome yelled.

" Kagome, its going on one and your still in bed!" Yusuke yelled.

" Kagome, I thought we might play truth or dare again before you have to leave." Botan said.

" What? When do I leave?" Kagome asked.

" Tomarrow." Botan replied.

" I'm coming with you, don't forget!" Yusuke said proudly.

" Whatever." Kagome said before laying back down.

" Kagome, its only been a short time but me and the others will miss you." Botan said.

" I will miss you two Botan.Maybe I will see you or the others again sometime." Kagome said.

" Maybe but today let's just make this day worth it." Botan said.

" Ok, I will be right down." Kagome said.

" Kagome, your just going to lay here and go to sleep again! I'm sitting here until you get ready to leave!" Yusuke yelled.

" Fine." Kagome said.

She grabed her clothes and went into the bathroom.She didn't care if Yusuke stayed in her room or not.She slipped off her pajamas and slipped on her clothes.She picked a black shirt and black pants.She brushed her hair and teeth.Then, she went out of the bathroom and looked at Yusuke.

" Nice clothes." Yusuke said eyeing Kagome.

" Whatever." Kagome said.

" Were playing truth or dare and then were playing strip poker.Hiei needs another back rub." Yusuke said laughing.

" Dear God!" Kagome yelled and ran out of the room.

" Kagome, wait!" Yusuke yelled.

Everyone looked at Kagome.

" Breakfast is ready." Kurama said walking into the living room.

Everyone ran into the kitchen and sat down.Yusuke and Kuwabara began piging out and Kagome and the others ate silently.

" Manners you two!" Botan yelled.

" Sorry." Yusuke and Kuwabara said at the same time.

" This is Kagome's last day, let's make it a special last day." Kurama said.

" Yes, I agree." Yukina said.

" Has everyone forgotten about me!" Sota yelled.

" No Sota.I'm sure you'll be missed too." Kagome said and everyone laughed.

" Kid, your not so bad.I wish you could stay but I know you have a big responsibility at home." Shizuru said.

" I wish I could stay too.I'm going to miss everyone." Kagome said.

" Are we actally going to play strip poker?" Keiko asked glaring at Yusuke.

" Yep, and you can thank Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled proudly.

Everyone moaned except for Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Perverts! Kagome screamed in her head.

" What's strip poker?" Yukina asked.

" I don't think you should know." Botan said.

" Why not?" Yukina asked.

" Because its kind of bad." Kagome said.

" Kind of!" Hiei muttered.

Everyone sweat dropped and looked at Hiei.

" Hey, if you don't wanna play thats fine but Kagome and Keiko are playing." Yusuke said smiling at Kagome and Keiko.

" Yusuke!" Kagome and Keiko yelled at the same time.

Everyone finished break fast and sat down for truth or dare.On one side of Kagome was Hiei and on the other was Yusuke.Beside Yusuke was Keiko and Kuwabara and the others across the table.

" I'm going first! Kagome, truth or dare." Yusuke said.

" Dare." Kagome said not realizing her mistake.

" I dare you to kiss Hiei on the cheek and then give him a back rub." Yusuke said.

" Oh hell!" Kagome yelled making everyone laugh.

Kagome looked at Hiei who was glaring at Yusuke.She kissed him on the cheek then he took off his cloak and she rubbed his back.

I'm gonna kill that asshole! Kagome thought.

As soon as Kagome stopped giving Hiei a massage she sat back down and glared at Yusuke.

" I can tell you enjoyed that." Yusuke said.

" Shut up!" Kagome yelled.

" Wait until we play strip poker." Yusuke said.

" No way!" Kagome yelled.

Just then the door sprang open and standing in front of everyone was Inuyasha.

" Oh, Inuyasha, your just in time to play truth or dare with us." Yusuke said.

" Kagome, do you know how long I have been trying to track your scent?" Inuyasha yelled.

" Wait, I can explain! She joined our team but she leaves tomarrow so you can stay the night here if you like." Kurama said.

" She still could have let me know something." Inuyasha said.

" No, she couldn't.We needed her right away." Kurama said.

" Whatever." Inuyasha said.

" Inuyasha, just sit down and play truth or dare with us." Kagome said.

" How do you play?" Inuyasha asked.

" Just watch and find out." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sat beside Shizuru on the other side of the table.

" Kuwabara, truth or dare." Kagome said smirking.

" Dare me!" Kuwabara yelled.

" I dare you to put on a pink dress and start singing songs." Kagome said.

Everyone burst out laughing except Kuwabara.Kurama had to drag Kuwabara to his room to get the dress on him.When he came out, he looked so retarded.

" I'm not singing!" Kuwabara yelled.

" Do it or I'll shoot fire balls at your ass!" Kagome yelled.

" No way!" Kuwabara yelled back.

" Do it bro!" Shizuru yelled.

Then, he starts dancing around and singing.Everyone starts laughing and Inuyasha laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.Kuwabara changed back and came back into the room and sat down.The game went on for awhile and Inuyasha was starting to get the hang of it. 


	18. A Whole Day Of Fun

The game went on for three hous and no one was getting tired.Everyone loved this game and they weren't thinking about quiting anytime soon.Kagome and Inuyasha laughed making everyone glare at them both because the dares that they were coming up with were the most retarded dares out of the whole entire planet.

" Botan, truth or dare." Kurama said.

" Truth." Botan said.

" Is it true that you have feelings for Koenma?" Kurama asked.

" Well, I...uh...erm..." Botan tried to think of something to say while blushing.

" I know when you lie so don't even think about it." Hiei said.

" You better not lie, Botan.You don't have a choice." Kagome said.

" Probably, I'm not sure!" Botan said quickly.

" Wrong answer." Hiei said.

" Fine, it's true!" Botan said putting her head down so no one could see her blushing.

" She's right." Hiei said.

" Your turn, Botan.Pull yourself back together." Yusuke said.

" Inuyasha, truth or dare." Botan said not looking up.

" Dare." Inuyasha said cooly.

" I dare you to french kiss Kagome right in front of all of us." Botan said looking up smirking.

Inuyasha's face turned blood red as he looked from Kagome to Botan.Kagome had her head turned so no one could see how red her face was.

" Ok, let's get it over with! Either I'm coming over there or your coming over here!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha slowly made his way over to Kagome.Kagome got up and faced Inuyasha.Inuyasha bent down and pressed his lips against Kagome's.After ten seconds they pulled away and rufused to look at anyone.No one saw the angry look in Yusuke's eyes.No one except Hiei.

You like her don't you? Hiei asked Yusuke in his head.

No way! I love Keiko! I could never love Kagome! Yusuke yelled in his head.

I don't quite beileve you. Hiei said.

Beileve what you want, Hiei! Yusuke said.

Hn. Hiei said and then got out of Yusuke's head.

" Hiei, truth or dare." Inuyasha said.

" Hn, dare." Hiei said.

" I dare you to act perky and laugh like Botan for a week." Inuyasha said laughing.

Everyone burst out laughing and Hiei turned blue.Hiei never said a word.He just sat there wide eyed.

" I can see that happaning!" Yusuke said laughing.

Hiei gave a death glare and he shut up.They all played truth or dare a little longer before they quit.Kagome hoped and prayed that Yusuke would not mention strip poker in front of Inuyasha.If Inuyasha found out what that is, Yusuke would meet his grave.But no one said a word.Kagome thanked God for that.Yusuke was such a pervert sometimes.Kagome hated that side of him.She was glad Inuyasha was here with her.Everyone sat on the couch.

" How about we watch a movie?" Shizuru suggested.

" As long as it's not The Grudge." Kagome said burrying her face into Inuyasha's chest.

Everyone laughed.The girls were digging through movies to watch while arguing at the same time.

" Let's watch this one!" Botan said pointing.

" No, this one!" Shizuru yelled.

" This one is about romance! Let's watch this one!" Keiko said holding one up.

" Just pick one!" Yusuke yelled.

They voted on which of the three movies they should watch.Botan won and put the movie in.The movie turned out to be Child's Play and Kagome got so scared that she was holding onto Inuyasha for dear life.Yukina was screaming and crying at the same time.She held onto her twin brother who was trying his best to comfort her.Kagome was also crying but not as hard as Yukina.Keiko was holding onto Yusuke.

" Botan, I'm gonna kill you! I can't beileve your the only girl that's not scared!" Kagome yelled.

" Shizuru's not scared either." Botan said.

" Shizuru's older than us! She doesn't scare that easily!" Kagome yelled.

" I'm going upstairs!" Sota said getting really scared.

Everyone laughed.When the movie was over, everyone went out to eat since it was still early.After they ate, they went shopping and then they went home.Inuyasha fell asleep on Kagome's bed.Kagome went into the bathroom and slipped off her clothes and got in the shower.She thought about tomarrow and how hars it was going to be to say good bye to her new friends.She had to admit she was missing the fuedal era really bad.She frowned as she knew Yusuke had to go back to her house with her.Their moms would be back from their trip any day now.Kagome's mom didn't tell her where her Grandpa was and she was starting to worry.Kagome took a shower and got out.She put on her pajamas and joined Inuyasha in bed.They slept soundly all night. 


	19. A Suprise Awaits

The next day, Kagome woke up and saw that Inuyasha was already awake.They looked deep within each others eyes.Kagome kissed Inuyasha and they held onto each other.

" Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

" Yes?" He replied.

" I love you." Kagome said.

" I...love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Kagome lay there with Inuyasha for ten minutes.

" We go back today?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yes, Yusuke's coming with us because our moms went on that trip to who knows where." Kagome said.

" I see." Inuyasha said.

" I'm in a hurry to go back to the fuedal era anyways." Kagome said.

" Why?" Inuyasha asked.

" I miss fighting." Kagome said.

" Uhhh...Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

" What?" Kagome replied.

" I think you should leave the fighting to me." Inuyasha said.

" But I want to help." Kagome said.

" Kagome, you are the first woman I have seen besides Sango to actally fight." Inuyasha said.

" I have to help.Besides I don't want anything to happan to my mate." Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha's face turned blood red after that last comment.Kagome also turned red but not as bad.Kagome got up and walked into the bathroom.She got dressed and went back to Inuyasha.

" Let's go get some breakfast." Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha nodded and walked with Kagome down the hall.Everyone looked kind of tense.Yukina was still shaking from the movie they watched last night.Kagome noticed how close Yukina and Hiei were.She found this cute.Yusuke seemed to be thinking about something while arguing with Kuwabara.Kurama was cooking breakfast with a serious look on his face.Botan,Keiko, and Shizuru looked worried.Yusuke's spirit beast, Puu, was flying all over the room.

" What's wrong guys?" Kagome asked.

" Koenma just informed us that there are evil demon spirits lerking around your shrine." Hiei said.

" Evil demon spirits?" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at the same time.

Could they be the ones? No, they can't be! Kagome thought.

" If there are demon spirits, I can take care of them." Kagome said.

" How?" Yusuke asked.

" I have my ways." Kagome said.

" Breakfast is ready!" Kurama yelled from the kitchen.

They all sat down and ate.After that they bid their fair wells and left with Yusuke.

" What about the evil spirits again?" Inuyasha asked.

" Their are millions around Kagome's shrine." Yusuke said.

" Around my shrine?" Kagome asked.

" Yes, Koenma said that they are spirits that have been summoned by someone." Yusuke said.

" God, the sacred jewel." Kagome said.

" Is that what summoned them?" Yusuke asked.

" No, I have a feeling that it has something to do with Midoriko and Kikyo." Kagome said.

" But Midoriko's dead and Kikyo's...well...the walking dead." Inuyasha said.

" Exactly.Midoriko's death by the sacred jewel has probably made her very angry.If Kikyo can summon soul collectors, she can surely summon angry demon spirits." Kagome said.

" Ok, I'm not getting this." Yusuke said.

" It's good not to ask questions." Kagome said.

" Fine." Yusuke said.

They arrived at the shrine and saw that everything looked normal but something was different.Kagome sensed a large energy level coming from the well.They all walked inside the shrine and everything was normal inside.Sota played video games and Yusuke picked a fight with Inuyasha.Everything was normal.Kagome sighed and watched them fight in the backyard.Yusuke threw punches and Inuyasha blocked all of them.Sota came and joined Kagome in watching them fight.

" Sis, what are they doing?" Sota asked.

" Training." Kagome replied.

" Why are they training?" Sota asked.

" Apparently, Yusuke wants to see what Inuyasha can do." Kagome replied.

" Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled.

" Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

The attacks hit and canceled each other out.They were about to make the whole yard into an empty battle field.Kagome sighed and stopped them.She got them to go inside and sit down.They sat there for five minutes until Atsuko and Kagome's mom burst through the door and hugged all three of them.They looked really excited.

" All three of you are invited to a hotel like mansion in California while we stay here and baby sit Sota." Atsuko said.

" What!" Kagome,Yusuke, and Inuyasha said at the same time.

" We got you this trip." Kagome's mom said.

" But why aren't you going?" Yusuke asked.

" We already went on our trip, Yusuke." Atsuko said.

" Kagome, why don't you invite Ayumi,Yuka, and Eri to go with you." Kagome's mom suggested.

" Ok, I can do that!" Kagome said excitedly.

" Yusuke, I'm sure Keiko,Botan,Shizuru, and Yukina would love to come too." Atsuko said.

" Your going to make me be stuck with all girls, aren't you?" Yusuke asked.

" Oh, come on, Yusuke.What's so bad about the girls?" Atsuko said.

" I'm inviting Kurama to come along too.I'm not sticking with all girls." Yusuke said.

" What about Hiei and Kuwabara?" Atsuko asked.

" Hiei won't come for sure and there is no way I'm inviting Kuwabara." Yusuke said.

Kagome came running back into the room with a happy look on her face.

" Inuyasha, let's invite Sango!" Kagome said.

" Can she make it through the well?" Inuyasha asked.

" If you give her a jewel shard she probably can." Kagome said handing Inuyasha the shard.

Inuyasha ran out the door towards the well with the jewel shard in has hand.Yusuke picked up the phone and dialed Kurama's number.He told Kurama the whole story and Kurama laughed.Kurama agreed to go on the trip.Then, he called Keiko and told her and she told the girls.They all decided to go.Kagome had already called her friends and they were on their way to the shrine.Within minutes, Inuyasha came back with Sango.

" Wow! So this is what your house looks like, Kagome?" Sango said amazed.

" Glad you like it, Sango." Kagome said.

" There's nothing like this in my era." Sango said gawking at the tv.

" No, there isn't." Kagome agreed.

" So, what did you need?" Sango asked.

" Your invited on a trip to a mansion in California!" Kagome yelled excitedly.

" California?" Sango asked confused.

" It's far from here.We will be taking a plane." Kagome said.

" Is it a villege?" Sango asked.

" No, its bigger than a villege.You will see.My friends from school are on their way here.You will get to meet them.Then, we will all go shopping to buy stuff for the trip." Kagome said.

" That's great, Kagome! Thank you for inviting me!" Sango said excitedly.

" Don't thank me, thank my mom and Yusuke's mom.They are the ones that bought the trip for us." Kagome said.

" Who's Yusuke?" Sango asked.

" He's over there." Kagome pointed to him.

Sango walked over to Yusuke.Yusuke looked at her.

" Hello, my name is Sango." Sango said smiling.

" I'm Yusuke.When did you get here?" Yusuke asked.

" Just a minute ago." Sango said.

" Yusuke, Sango is from the fuedal era." Kagome said.

" I noticed." Yusuke said.

" Did you invite the girls?" Kagome asked.

" Yeah, I invited Kurama because I do not want to get stuck with all girls." Yusuke said grumpily.

" Inuyasha's coming too." Kagome said.

" Yes but you rarely hear him talk." Yusuke said.

Just then, the door opened and three girls walked in.

" Sango, Yusuke, this is Ayumi,Yuka, and Eri." Kagome said pointing to each of them.

All three of the girls hugged Kagome.Then, they went to talk to Sango and flirt with Yusuke.

" Nice to meet you, Sango." Yuka said.

" Yes, since your Kagome's friend, your our friend too." Eri said smiling.

" Thanks." Sango said smiling.

They all talked for two hours.Then, Botan,Keiko,Yukina, and Shizuru came in.Like the other girls, Botan thanked Yusuke and Kagome for inviting them.

" Now all we have to do is wait for Kurama." Yusuke said.

" Kurama's coming too?" Botan asked.

" Yeah." Yusuke said cooly.

Kurama walked in five minutes later.Yuka,Ayumi, and Eri were practically drooling over him while the others sweat dropped.

" Looks like Kurama has three more entering his fan club!" Yusuke said laughing.

Everyone burst out laughing.

" Mom, what all is at this hotel that we are going to?" Kagome asked.

" Well, there is a outdoor pool,indoor pool,Spa,Restaurants,stores, and in the room you all are going to be in are pools,a place where you can sing if you want,lots of beds,kitchen,maid service,a good window view and a bar." Kagome's mom said.

" All of that in a room?" Kurama asked suprised.

" Yes." Kagome's mom said.

" A bar?" Kagome shouted.

" That was Atsuko's idea." Kagome's mom said.

" Figures." Yusuke said.

" A bar huh? I'm in." Shizuru said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

" When do we leave?" Sango asked.

" In three days." Atsuko said.

" What!" Kagome yelled.

" Problem?" Yusuke asked.

" We have three days to go shopping and pack!" Kagome yelled.

" So? Thats all the time we need." Yusuke said.

" We need more time.What are you people waiting for let's go!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone followed.Kagome had an idea.

" I can teleport us all there.It's a new technique." Kagome said.

" How?" Yuka asked.

" Grab onto me." Kagome said.

Everyone did as told.Kagome began to glow pink.Then, she disappeared along with the others.They appeared to be behind the mall when they opened their eyes.

" Great job, Kagome." Sango said.

" Yes, your cat form is really cool." Eri said.

" Thanks." Kagome said.

They all went in and came out with millions of bags.

" I think we have everything we need." Kurama said.

" Think, I know we do!" Ayumi said.

It was dark and they hurried back to Kagome's.They sorted out bags and went to bed.Yusuke and Kurama slept in Kagome's Grandpa's room.The girls stayed in Kagome's room.Kagome had found extra sleeping bags for everyone.They all slept the night away. 


	20. Yusuke's Bad Day

The next day, Botan woke up first and looked around.It was six in the morning and everyone was still sleeping.She couldn't remember what happaned yesterday.She was about to wake up Shizuru until she decided that would not be good.Shizuru was not a morning person.If Botan had woke her up, she might as well dig her own grave.They only had a couple more days until the trip.She was excited that Kagome invited her and the other girls.Then, she started to remember what she was here for.She climbed back in bed and went to sleep.Three hours later, Kagome woke up and looked around.She tip toed down the steps and made a big breakfast.

Mom will be so proud of me. She thought.

Her mother was always proud of her cooking.Sometimes, she even suprised her mom that she knew how to cook so well.Kagome cooked eggs,bacon,gravey,toast and other good things.Yukina was the first to come down and find Kagome cooking.

" Wow, you sure are a good cook, Kagome!" Yukina said.

" Thank you, Yukina." Kagome said smiling.

" Your you teach me how to cook?" Yukina asked.

" Sure." Kagome said.

She spent thirty minutes teaching Yukina how to cook.Then, Shizuru and Ayumi came down.

" Kagome, what's up?" Ayumi said rubbing her eyes.

" Teaching Yukina how to cook." Kagome replied.

Shizuru seemed really suprised that Yukina would take interest in cooking.

" Kagome, I have a question." Ayumi said.

" Yes?" Kagome asked.

" Is Inuyasha that jealous, spoiled guy that you told us about before?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome fell over anime style.Everyone sweat dropped.

" Sortof." Kagome answered nervously.

" Kagome, he's a gangster and you married him?" Ayumi asked.

" Inuyasha's not that bad." Kagome said.

" Sounds bad." Shizuru said.

" Inuyasha may seem bad but he's really nice.He would never hurt anyone unless they try to harm me." Kagome said.

" He sounds protective." Yukina said.

" He is.We may argue a lot but we always come through for each other." Kagome said.

" Awww, that's so cute, Kagome!" Yusuke said coming down the stairs laughing.

" What would you know about it!" Kagome yelled.

" More than you do!" Yusuke said in a mocking voice.

" Don't make me hit you on the head with the frying pan!" Kagome yelled.

Yusuke stopped when Kagome mentioned frying pan.Everyone burst out laughing.

" I bet Keiko hits him with it all the time!" Shizuru said laughing.

" Good, when she comes down I'll be sure to tell her that Yusuke's being a naughty boy!" Ayumi said laughing.

" Oh yes, Yusuke is one bad seed!" Shizuru said.

" To think that he fights evil and still has time to be a pervert!" Kagome said laughing.

Kagome heard everyone laugh from upstairs which was a sign that they heard.

" Oh man!" Yusuke said.

Kurama along with everyone else came downstairs laughing.Kagome set breakfast on the table and they all ate.They packed and got ready for the trip that was in a few days.Later on that day, they played truth or dare.

" Inuyasha, truth or dare." Kagome said smirking.

" Dare!" Inuyasha yelled.

" I dare you to hop around and act like the dog you are!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone burst out laughing and Inuyasha turned blue.

" No way!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

" Sorry Inuyasha but a dare is a dare!" Kagome said laughing.

" Fine but you are going to regret it, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

He started hopping around and barking like a dog.Yusuke and Kurama fell back laughing while the girls were leaning on whatever was close to keep from falling.After Inuyasha was finished doing his thing he sat down and looked like he was going to vommit.

" Bathroom is upstairs." Kagome said.

Inuyasha ran upstairs making everyone laugh.Two minutes he came back.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Truth." Kagome said.

" Is it true that you gave Hiei a massage?" Inuyasha asked.

" AH! Who told him about that!" Kagome yelled.

Yusuke chuckled.

" Yusuke Urameshi!" Kagome yelled.

" Yeah?" Yusuke said backing up.

" DIE!" Kagome said charging.

Yusuke started running and everyone laughed as she chased him around the house.

" I take that as a yes." Inuyasha said laughing.

Kagome came back with Yusuke having a black eye.Everyone laughed.

" That's my girl, Kagome!" Ayumi said laughing.

" Kagome's dangerous." Inuyasha said.

" You want it to?" Kagome said glaring.

" No, I'm fine!" Inuyasha said quickly.

" I think I'm gonna hit the hay." Yusuke said yawning.

Everyone followed Yusuke's example and went to bed. 


	21. Mysterious Girl

The next day, Kagome woke up and got ready.She rushed down the stairs to find the guys and the girls talking.

" Why didn't anyone bother to wake me up?" Kagome yelled.

" We don't leave until eight tonight." Yusuke said.

Kagome fell over.

" What should we do to pass the time?" Kurama asked.

" Play strip poker?" Yusuke said.

" No!" Everyone yelled.

" If Kagome ever plays that while your around, you won't live very long!" Inuyasha yelled.

Yusuke gulped and nodded.Everyone sweat dropped while Kagome turned red.

" Why don't we discuss urban legends?" Shizuru suggested.

" Why urban legends?" Keiko asked.

" Because urban legends kick ass!" Yusuke yelled making everyone laugh.

" Who wants to go first?" Botan said.

" Not me." Kagome said.

" Kurama, do you know any urban legends?" Yusuke asked.

" Yes, I do." Kurama said.

" Tell the most horrifing one." Shizuru said.

Meanwhile In Midoriko's Cave

A demon girl looks up at Midoriko.A girl that looks to be about Kagome's age.She is a half fire and cat demon.She has black hair,purple eyes, and a bad attitude.She resembled Midoriko very well.She had been watching the girl named Kagome for some time and was sort of attached to baby Aika.She was very fond of Kagome although she had never met her.What she couldn't figure out was how Kagome jumped into that well and just disappeared.She looked at Midoriko with sadness.

" Midoriko, why did you let me in?" She asked the crystal woman.

She wasn't expecting an answer and she didn't have anywhere to go.The human villege she lived in had forsaken her.She never knew why but her brother told her to run.

" That well.I wonder if I should try to jump in it." She asked herself.

Back at Kagome's

It had been atleast an hour before they started telling urban legends.Botan,Keiko,Ayumi,Yuka,Eri,Yukina, and Kagome were already freaked out.

" I think thats enough for today." Kurama said.

" I agree.These seven over here are really freaked out." Shizuru pointed.

Yusuke stood up with a serious look on his face.

" Kurama,Inuyasha, do you sense that?" Yusuke asked.

" It's comming from the well!" Inuyasha yelled jumping out the window followed by Kagome and the rest of the group.

Inuyasha walked over and slid the door open.There in the corner was the cat demon girl.Kagome right beside Inuyasha looked at the girl in awe.Kagome could tell that she was from the fuedal era but the question was, how did she pass through the well? The girl stared back at Inuyasha and Kagome showing fear on her face and shivering.

" Who are you?" Inuyasha asked in a cold voice.

" Inuyasha, don't be so cold! Can't you see that this girl is scared." Kagome yelled.

" Yes, but it could be an act!" Inuyasha snapped back.

Kagome walked over to the girl.

" Are you ok? How did you pass through the well?" Kagome asked.

" I-I-I j-jumped in." The girl responded.

" Don't be afraid.It's alright.Why don't you come inside?" Kagome asked.

The girl nodded and Kagome helped her up.They all went back into Kagome's home and sat down in silence.

" Would you like something to eat or drink?" Kagome asked.

" No thank you, I'm ok." The girl said looking down at the floor.

" What's your name? How old are you?" Kagome asked.

" My name is...Midori.I'm seventeen years of age." She said.

As she said her name, Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes went wide.Midori noticed this.

" What's wrong?" Midori asked.

" Oh, nothing.Hey, my friends and I are going on a trip to another country for a vacation.Would you like to come?" Kagome asked.

" Sure, thank you." Midori said.

" Your welcome." Kagome said sweetly.

" Hey, your really short.Reminds me of Hiei." Yusuke said.

Midori gave him the finger and a death glare.

" Don't ever call me short again.Heed this warning." Midori said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

" Your cool." Shizuru said taking a liking to Midori's attitude.

" Thanks." Midori said.

" Where do you live?" Yusuke asked.

" No where now.I am a forbidden child.I was kicked out of a human villege and I don't know why.I never knew of my family or how I came to be.All I ever knew was my brother who kept watch over me.I woke up one day in a forest and I couldn't remember anything.Something led me to Midoriko's cave.I feel like I'v met her somewhere before." Midori explained.

" Why don't you travel with Inuyasha and I when we go back then?" Kagome suggested.

" You'll take me in?" Midori asked.

" Sure." Kagome said.

" Thank you." Midori said with stars in her eyes.

" Kagome, it's almost time to go!" Sango yelled looking at the lock.

" Were late we will never make it in time!" Yuka said.

" Oh yes we will." Midori said smirking.

" How?" Kurama asked.

" Everyone close your eyes and focus on me." Midori said.

Midori's body started to light up as she chanted words in her head.She started to glow a bright red.The moment they all opened their eyes, they were at the air port.

" Awesome!" Shizuru cheered.

" Wow, we are already here?" Yukina asked.

" Just my usual teleportation powers." Midori said.

When they got on the plane, their were three seats in each row.Sango sat with Yusuke and Kurama.Kagome sat with Inuyasha and Yuka.Ayumi sat with Eri and Botan.Keiko sat with Shizuru.That left Midori sitting beside Yukina.When everyone was situated, they went to sleep. 


	22. The Trip

The next day, Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha's head in her lap.

" Kagome, were here." Yuka said.

" Ok, help me wake the others." Kagome said.

Yuka looked at the seat behind her and tried to wake Kurama.

" Kurama? Yusuke? Sango?" Yuka asked.

" What's up?" Yusuke asked yawning.

" It's time to get off the plane." Yuka said.

" Kurama, wake your ass up!" Yusuke yelled.

Kurama opened his eyes and frowned at Yusuke.Yusuke only laughed.

" Sango, wake up." Ayumi said popping up behind the seat.

Once everyone was awake, they got their stuff and got off.The humans got a ride but the demons just flew through the air keeping up with the cab.Once at the hotel, the guys got a room and the girls got a room.Kagome lay down on the bed.Yukina looked out the window in amazement.

" Wow, this place is so beautiful!" Yukina said gawking at the sight.

" Yes, your right." Midori said.

" Midori, you don't seem as excited.What's wrong." Yukina asked.

" Nothings wrong.It's really nothing new to me." Midori said.

" You mean you have been in the future before?" Kagome asked.

" No, something about this place just makes me feel at home.It feels like I have been here before." Midori explained.

" You and Yukina are the same height." Botan pointed out.

" You just figured that out?" Shizuru asked.

Everyone sweat drops.Botan gave a nervous laugh.Outside someone watched the girls from the Shadows.His eyes glowed a dark red as he watched over Yukina.Hiei came into the light.

Who is this? Hiei thought.

The girls sat there talking until a banging was heard at the doors.Kagome opened the door and outside stood Yusuke and Inuyasha holding Hiei.Yusuke had his feet and Inuyasha had his head and he was struggling to get away.Kurama was behind the sweat dropping.Kagome and the rest of the girls except Midori fell over.

" I thought Hiei wasn't coming." Keiko said.

" Hiei, if you want to spend some time with the girls thats ok by me!" Yusuke said and threw Hiei over Kagome's head inside the girls room.

Everyone laughed and Hiei made his way inbetween Midori and Yukina.Then Yusuke slamed the door shut leaving a blood red Hiei and a bunch of girls laughing their asses off.Midori looked at Hiei for a moment and then backed away from him as if she was scared.

" Hn, I will kill the detective for this!" Hiei said grumpily.

He seems really hot. Midori thought looking at Hiei.

" Midori, this is Hiei.He's a fire demon." Kagome said.

" You two would make the best couple!" Yusuke yelled from the outside.

Everyone laughed while Hiei and Midori turned blood red.Hiei looked at Midori and blushed and smiled at her.Hiei turned toward the window.

" Let's go down to the pool!" Eri suggested.

" I'm going to change and if you look at me Hiei, you can expect to die today!" Botan yelled.

" Hn, like I would want to!" Hiei yelled

Hiei kept his back turned while the girls put on their batheing suits.Yukina let Midori borrow a black batheing suit.

" Ok Hiei, you can turn around now." Kagome said.

" I'd rather not." Hiei said.

" Are you gay or something? You don't even have the guts to look at a girl!" Kagome yelled.

Hiei turned around ready to yell but when he turned he seen all the girls in bikinis and quickly jumped out the window.Everyone laughed.The girls went out the door making sure they had everything.When they got to the pool, only a few jumped in.Kagome and her three friends from school got in the hot tub.Yukina slowly climbed in the pool.Midori went to the spa where she discovered that it was very hot and had rocks burning inside something metal.The heat didn't affect her at all because she was half fire.She lay down on the top bench and fell asleep.When she woke up, some guy kept on poking her.She jumped down and walked out of the door.

" Hey, where do you think your going?" The guy asked grabing her.

She struggled to get away.If she had her full strength she could kill him but she didn't.Hiei jumped in front of her and took the guy by his hair and punched him into a wall.He got up and looked at Hiei with fear.

" Let this be a warning to you! If you touch her again, I'll kill you!" Hiei said sarcastically with anger building up.

All of the girls saw this and rushed over to make sure that Midori was ok.Hiei grabed Midori's hand and pulled her out of the pool room and back to the girls room which was beside the guys.

Back At The Pool

Yusuke and Kurama came running over to Kagome.

" Did Hiei just save Midori!" Yusuke asked shocked at the Koorimes behavior.

" Yes, he did." Ayumi said.

" Those two really do make a good couple." Yusuke said.

Midori's POV

Hiei let her go and looked at her.

" You should be safe now." Hiei said.

" W-Why did you help me?" Midori asked.

Hiei didn't answer.

" Your a friend of Yukina's." Hiei said.

" Well, yes although I just met her." Midori said.

" She's my sister.Don't tell anyone.She doesn't know.I don't want her to know either." Hiei said.

" Ok, but why don't you tell her?" Midori asked.

" I'm sure she doesn't want to know her brother is a killer." Hiei said.

" I won't tell anyone then.Thank you for saving me." Midori said.

She turned around and hugged him.Hiei smirked then smiled and hugged her back.

" Hey, come with me." Midori said.

Hiei obeidiantly followed.Midori got dressed and the walked outside the hotel and jumped on top of the roof.They sat on the roof talking and leaving everyone else still wondering what had just happaned.

" Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome said sweetly.

" Come, we need to talk." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her away.

Once they were a distance from the others, Inuyasha started to talk.Hopfully Kurama would not hear.

" Kagome, there's something strange about that girl." Inuyasha said.

" I know.I'm keeping an eye on her.I think she may be the reincarnation of Midoriko but I'm still kind of unsure." Kagome said.

" That's what I thought too." Inuyasha said.

" We don't know what kind of things shes capable of doing yet.If she is Midoriko's reincarnation, then why is she a demon? Why was she so scared? Why did she catch amneisa?" Kagome asked.

" She never said she caught amneisa." Inuyasha said.

" I know but doesn't it make sense.She said she just woke up in a forest not knowing anything.She never knew who she was or where she came from." Kagome said.

" I can ask Hiei to read her mind." Kurama said walking up.

" You mean you did hear!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Don't worry.I'm the only one that heard.Hiei may have already read her mind if he was suspicious of her.I'll ask him and see if he can find anything that would help us." Kurama said smiling.

" Thank you, Kurama, that's very kind of you." Kagome said.

" Why are ya being so nice to him for?" Inuyasha yelled.

" Drop it!" Kagome said getting annoyed.

Kurama sweat dropped and decided to leave the couple alone for awhile. 


End file.
